


Flipping the Script

by Auldnoirious



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Spoilers, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auldnoirious/pseuds/Auldnoirious
Summary: [V3 Spoilers]Kaede placed the shot in front of the vent and gave it a nudge. She could barely hear it roll over the ghastly video playing. As she turned around, she locked eyes with Saihara."W-What did you just do?" he asked cautiously."I'm sorry..." Kaede teared up. "I'm sososorry...""It isn't too late!" Saihara exclaimed. "I can stop this!""Wait, what are you-!" She doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Saihara sprinted out of the classroom.-Some-one ends up dead, and Kaede ends up alone.(and the killing game continues.)





	1. I

Kaede placed the shot in front of the vent and gave it a nudge. She could barely hear it roll over the ghastly video playing. As she turned around, she locked eyes with Saihara.

"W-What did you just do?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry..." Kaede teared up. "I'm so _so_ sorry..."

"It isn't too late!" Saihara exclaimed. "I can stop this!"

"Wait, what are you-!" She doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Saihara sprints out of the classroom.

Kaede quickly followed Saihara. She started with a sprint, then it reaches a jog, until it ends in a walk. She lost all hope. All she wants is for everything's alright. Everything's going to be alright. Everything's going to be alright? She doesn't know. When she reached the library, she's not sure if she wants to open it. The door isn't even closed all the way, Saihara must have really been in a rush. She opened the door to the library expecting to see who knows what? A body? For all she knows the shot may be laying on the ground harmlessly. However, life is not always kind. It never is.

When Kaede first entered the library, everything looks normal; seemingly unchanged. The floors and walls were still messily decorated with books. Nothing bad happened right?

But she heard breathing.

Heavy, shallow breathing to be exact. Is it Saihara? Something must have happened. Then she peered around the corner, and she was not wrong. Something happened. But it wasn't what she expected. It seemed almost impossible; but here she was, sobbing, choking back tears next to Amami. Before he knew it, he started crying too. Nothing close to the wails of Kaede, but still a few sniffles of sorrow. 

The crimson blood highlighted the amber wood floor, only to accent the dead body of Saihara. He lay dead on the ground, blood dripping from his head; there is a bloody shot put ball laying idly next to his body.

_What the hell happened?_

Her and Amami sat there on there knees in silence. Only their whimpers were heard.

_Click!_

The camera was still on. Akamatsu lugged her way to the camera and smashed on the ground. She stomped on it over and over again. She jumped and kicked and stomped as if she was in a loop. She gave the battered remains of the camera one last kick before she turned to Amami. 

"What happened?" the pianist asked, her voice lingering with malice.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," she spatted. "Now tell me, what the _fuck_ happened?"

"He pushed me," Amami drawled. "I heard footsteps, I turned around and before I knew it he pushed me."

"What else?" she added.

"That was it."

"No that wasn't _'it'_ , Kaede chided. "Why were you in the library? At the bookshelf?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Amami lied.

"Don't lie to me," the pianist glared. "Not right now. Now I'll ask one more time, what were you doing here?"

Amami stared at the ground, not daring to look up at the disheveled teenager standing in front of him. Should he confide in one person? Would that really be okay? If he didn't tell her, what would happen?

"You want the truth?" Amami cautiously asked.

"What does it look like?" she replied with puffy, red eyes.

"Fine, then I'll tell you."

-

"and that's all I know."

"So let me get this straight," Kaede halted. "You participated in a previous killing game; and you survived it?"

Amami nodded.

"You also received a monopad that had a video recording of yourself?"

"That's also true."

"There's a hidden room in the library, and the mastermind travels through there?"

"Yes."

"That's why you were there?"

"Yep," Amami confirmed.

"Your monopad also has a full map of the school?" Kaede asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

" _And_ you lied about forgetting about your talent?" Kaede snarled.

"That's true, sorry."

" _Sorry?_ " Kaede growled. "That doesn't even cover half of it! Since you went off on your own, Saihara was killed! He was killed because of you!"

"I don't know what you're getting so angry about!" Amami defended.

"It's a lot of information to take in at once! Not to mention you hid all of that important information from us, and you are responsible for Saihara's death!" Kaede screamed. "He did nothing wrong! He was innocent!"

"Hold up a second!" Amami beckoned. "You still have some stuff you need to tell me!'

"What do you mean?"

"Where did the shot come from, and who sent it rolling?" Amami questioned.

Kaede was silent.

"It was me," she mumbled.

"Are you being serious?" Amami yelled in shock, losing his cool-guy demeanor. "You tried to murder me!?"

"I was trying to murder the mastermind!" Kaede defended.

"Well guess what? You still murdered Saihara! _You're_ going to get executed!" Amami added.

The reality of the situation set with Kaede. She murdered Saihara. She's going to get executed.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Kaede repeated as if she was stimming. " _I_ killed Saihara, _I'm_ going to get executed, oh my god..."

"We don't know that-"

"You don't know anything Amami!" Kaede snapped. " _I don't know_ this, and I don't know that! Get a fucking brain for once!"

Amami thought about his word choice carefully. Kaede was visibly unstable, going on about nonsense. He could help her, but that would be helping the competition; he'd be going against his morals. But on the contrary, her closest ally was just murdered. What made it worse, is that she appeared to be the culprit. He already let her know about his survivor perk, so he threw caution to the wind. How much more could his plan get ruined?

"Kaede, calm down," Amami soothed. "We're going to fix this together."

"Are you being serious!?" Kaede shrieked. "I'm a dead girl walking!"

"No you aren't!" he yelled. "Now calm down!"

"Calm down?" the pianist repeated over and over again. "Dead... he's dead... I... execution... dead... I..."

Amami embraced Kaede, gently stroking her hair. The sight of the duo kneeling on the floor, with Saihara's body a few meters away from them was a bit unsettling; but they zoned it out.

"Shhhh..." Amami comforted. "Calm down."

"I..." she muttered out of breath. "I feel better now..."

"Good," Amami hushed. "Now we need to shift the evidence."

"Shift it?" Kaede questioned.

"Let me show you," Amami said unflustered.

As if it was nothing, and much to Kaede's shock, he waltzed over to the shot and picked it up. He stepped towards a ladder, which happened to be the one Kaede used to reorganize the books for her murder plan, he climbed up and hid the bloody shot behind the books at the very top of the bookshelf.

"W-What are you doing!?" Kaede stuttered.

"Saving your life," Amami smugly replied. "So are you going to help me, or no?"

Kaede thought about her two options. On one hand, she can confess to her crimes and get executed; or she can hide her crimes and get away with it. If she chose the latter, she would become a hypocrite. The one person who wanted every-one to be honest, get along and escape with each-other, is the first to commit murder; and to attempt to cover it up. Would she let her morals, or her selfishness affect her decision? As she turned back to Amami, he looked at her with expecting eyes; as if he knew what choice she would make. She let her fear and doubt take over.

"Let's cover up this murder."

-

When Kaede looked up at the clock, she finally realized how much time and effort they put into disguising the murder of Saihara; a few hours have passed. They didn't move the body, however the shot is now located at the top of a very tall bookcase. They swept away the remains of battered camera and placed it in the trash, not to mention that they brushed away all fingerprints and hair from the crime scene. It was the perfect crime.

"I'd say we're about done," Amami spoke.

"Yeah."

"We need a plan," he added.

"What do you mean?" the pianist wondered.

"When should the body get found? How should we act? There are a lot of factors that we need to consider."

"How do you know so much about this? You're not very nervous or disturbed..." Kaede inquired.

"Let's just say, I have experience," Amami answered with his same sickening grin. "I think it's better if you don't ask questions."

"Yeah, I think so too," she agreed. "Do you have any ideas for when we should unveil the body?"

"Some people may come in here and naturally find the body, so that may be an issue," Amami droned, thinking out loud. "Wait, I have an idea."

"What are you thinking this time?" the blonde asked.

"A locked room. We lock it that way nobody can come in, and nobody can come out," explained Amami. "It will add confusion, and it will lead people away from you."

"So how are we going to do this?" she wondered.

"Follow me," Amami ordered, walking towards the library door. "If you stay outside, I can find something to put through the door handles to make them unable to be opened; like a crowbar or a piece of wood."

"That's a good idea!"

"Once I do that, I can climb up the ladder and climb my way up through the skylight," Amami explained.

"Isn't that a bit of a high place to get down from?" worried Kaede.

"Don't worry about me," Amami calmly told her, diminishing any doubt.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Now get back to your room, it's going to be night-time soon and you're going to look suspicious."

"Won't _you_ also look suspicious?" Kaede wondered.

"Better me than you. But seriously, you should leave; don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow. G'night."

"Goodnight Amami."


	2. The First Body is Discovered

Kaede didn't sleep that night. It's not like she didn't want to, but she just couldn't close her eyes and fall asleep. She felt, dirty, if it made sense. She did something unforgivable, and covered it up. She felt _guilty_. She dragged her eyes to the clock above her bed; it read 12am. She just couldn't sleep. Is Saihara watching over her? Is he angry? He has every right to be. She lied to him, betrayed him. It made her feel rotten. She lets a yawn out and smirks. She may be able to doze off. However, life has other plans.

Some-one was knocking at her door. She hesitated to answer, then the knocking grew louder. They were practically punching the door. If they keep it up, they may even bust the door open. Sweat-drops were dripping from her fore-head like candle-wax, her life may rest on this decision. Should she open the door and possibly come in contact with some-one with a sharp knife and a wickedly evil grin? Should she play it safe and not answer? She was never one to follow the rules. When she opened the door, she expected the worse. But she got something at her doorstep.

A wet and soaking Amami.

"Hey," Amami greeted. "I don't mean to barge in or anything, but you were kind of right."

"Right about what?" she asked.

"The skylight plan worked, but it was very, _very_ high," he explained. "I didn't have any other ways to get down, so I did what I could."

"What did you do?"

"I jumped."

This shocked Kaede. "Jumped!? Jumped off of where!?"

"Off of the roof of the library into the pond..." he bashfully admitted.

Kaede smirked, the giggled, then laughed. Amami stared at her in confusion and awe; chuckling to herself. After a minute, those chuckles turned into cackles. The idea of Amami standing on that roof, and willingly jumping into the shallow pond amused her, probably way too much.

"Are you just going to laugh at me or what?" Amami asked, huffing his cheeks in frustration.

"I'm sorry!" Kaede half-heartedly apologized. "Did you, um, hurt yourself or anything?

He hiked his shorts up to his knees, which gave her a clear view of his bloody cut.

"What did you cut yourself on!?" she yelled in shock.

"Must've been some piece of driftwood or something," he coolly replied. "What can you do right? Guess life is never easy."

"Seriously, Amami, that could get infected. Come inside, I'll patch you up."

"Are you sure?" he double-checked. "I can take care of myself."

"Well guess what! You don't get a choice! You're going to let me fix up that cut, if you like it or not."

-

"So I take it you couldn't sleep?"

"Is it that obvious?" she sighed.

"You have dark bags underneath your eyes," Amami explained.

"I kind of murdered some-one today, so..." she trailed off, rubbing her temples. "That must sound so morbid..."

"It's fine, every-one's been a bit out of it recently," he soothed. "Your mind must be fried."

"Yeah," Kaede agreed. "Stay still, I'm going to dab some alcohol on your cut to get rid of the bacteria. Stay still, okay?"

Amami nervously nodded as he watched Kaede lurch over to dab a cotton pad into a bottle of alcohol.

"Where did you get the alcohol from?" he wondered.

"Monokuma gave it to me when Saihara and I were alone in the classroom," she explained. "He said something about how alcohol helps a romantic atmosphere."

"He's an ass," Amami muttered.

"Yeah," Kaede thought out loud. "I guess he is. But seriously, stay still; it's going to sting a bit, okay?"

He nodded, and very carefully she began dabbing his cut with the cotton pad.

"Nngh!" he yelped in pain.

"It's going to be over soon, okay?" Kaede soothed.

The two of them just stayed like that for a while. Kaede sitting on her bed, dabbing Amami's cut. Amami laying back, wincing every few seconds.

"That should be enough alcohol, now we should bandage it up," Kaede advised.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Amami thanked.

"No problem," she responded, waving her hands dismissively. "So, um, on another note... about Saihara."

"What about him?"

"When do we want the others going to find the body? We already made it a locked room, so should one of us make sure to be in the first group of people that discover the body?"

"That seems like a good plan."

"That's our plan, then," she replied, sticking out her hand.

"Our plan," he agreed, shaking her hand. "Anyways, I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you later, okay?" Amami responded, walking his way to her door.

"Okay, Amami. See you later."

-

The next day started normal. Kaede rose up from her bed and made her way to the dining hall. Every-one was acting normal. Kirumi was walking around, putting breakfast on every-one's plates. Gonta and Shirogane were helping dole out the servings. Ouma was pestering the others as usual, much to Kaito and Maki's dismay. Angie and Tenko were talking to Yumeno, who unbeknownst to them; were asleep. Shinguji sat quietly, reading a book, meanwhile Kiibo watched Iruma in horror, whom was yelling out random obscene things. At the end of the table sat Amami and Hoshi chatting about various subjects. She mentally thanked him for acting normal, as if nothing ever happened.

"Good morning Kaede," greeted Kirumi. "Would you like some tea?"

"I would like that very much. Thank you Kirumi," the pianist replied.

"It is only my duty," she responded.

Before Kaede could take a seat, Gonta greeted her.

"Oh, hello Kaede!" waved Gonta. "Gonta save you spot beside Amami!"

"Thank you Gonta," she grinned. "I appreciate it."

Ouma was quick to disturb the mood. "Jeez, Gonta! How rude of you! You're making her sit beside Amami without letting her have any choice! What if she doesn't like Amami? That's so ungentlemanly of you!"

"Oh no! Gonta sorry!" the muscular man apologized. "Gonta find you new spot!"

"No it's fine!" Kaede replied, flicking Ouma in the forehead. "Don't lie Ouma. It only creates problems."

"I was only making sure you were comfortable!" he choked out, tears welling up in his eyes. "K-Kaede is so mean... I was only trying to help..."

"Ouma, I didn't mean to make you cry! I apologi-"

"Okay! I feel much better now, Kaediot!" he snarkily responded, running away before she could scold him.

"Ugh, Ouma..." she sighed, rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

When she turned around Amami waved to her. She stepped towards her seat and sat down.

"Hey, Kaede. How're you going?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking."

"Kaede," Hoshi nodded, acknowledging her presence.

She quickly nodded back. "Hoshi."

There was not much conversation after that, every-one ate with small conversations in between. Kaede just kept her thoughts to herself, not wanting to disrupt the rare peace. But good things don't last forever.

"Has any-one seen Saihara?" Angie innocently asked, speaking above the quiet voices.

This lead to plenty of murmurs filling the air.

"That is true, _has_ any-one seen Saihara today?" Kirumi asserted, speaking above the whispers.

"I haven't seen than _men_ ace at all today!" Tenko yelled.

"Nyeh...?" mumbled Yumeno, waking from her slumber. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for waking you Yumeno!" the aikido master profusely apologized.

"Nnn... it's okay..." the magician yawned, before promptly falling back asleep.

"Should we go look for him?" Kaito wondered.

"I think it would be a wise idea for some-one to go look for him," Shirogane added.

"Then we should send a small group to go search for him," Shinguji decided on his own. "Any volunteers?"

Kaito and Kirumi were quick to raise their hands.

"I think every-one should help search for Saihara!" Kaito yelled.

"I can't say I disagree," Kirumi added.

When Kaede's eyes fell on Amami, his eyes were staring directly at her. There was a dark glimmer in his eyes, and his lips were in a small smirk. He had an idea.

She was not wrong. "Kaede and I will join you two if it's alright with you."

"U-Um, yes! Amami and I will join you!" Kaede stuttered. She mentally berated herself for stumbling over her words.

"I do not have any problems with that. Shall we go?" Kirumi advised.

"Yeah," the pianist agreed. "Let's go."

-

They spent at least a hour going door by door, searching for Saihara. They stopped by the warehouse, the washrooms, the A/V room, and even every students bedroom; thanks to Kirumi's keys.

"Jeez, where haven't we looked!" Kaito yelled in frustration, kicking over a nearby garbage can.

"We've looked almost every-where..." Kirumi trailed off.

When Kaede looked at Amami she saw a glimmer in his eyes. He knew what she was thinking. It was chilling.

"Wait," Kaede spoke up, fulfilling Amami's desire. "I think I know somewhere he might be!"

"Where might that be?" Kirumi wondered.

"What about the library?" the blonde added. "We haven't looked there yet!"

"That is true," Kirumi agreed. "We should make a point to stop in there."

Kaito, however, was already sprinting down the hall.

"What are you guys waiting for!? Let's go find him!"

-

When the four stood outside the library, Kirumi, Kaede, and Amami were out of breath. Kaito on the other hand, was buzzing with energy.

"We're here!" he exclaimed. "Now let's just open the, huh..."

Kaede felt chills down her spine.

"What's wrong?" Kirumi asked.

"The door's not budging..." Kaito sighed, pulling harder on the handle.

"Let me try," Kirumi replied, taking a grip on the door-handle before giving it a tug. "That's odd... it's not opening."

"That's weird," Amami drawled. "I wonder why."

"It must be locked from the inside," Kirumi thought aloud.

"Then I'll just bust it open!" Kaito yelled.

"Wait, Kaito I don't think that's a good-"

It wasn't even a second before Kaito started to throw his body into the door. He body-slammed it once, twice, then a third time. Then library doors fiercely swung open, it's a miracle they didn't fly off their hinges.

"I suppose that was one way to do it," Amami muttered in awe.

"Now where is he?" Kirumi wondered aloud.

"Let's see!" Kaito yelled, dashing up ahead. "Yo Saihara! Are you in-!"

Kaito stopped in his tracks as his face turned pale. He just stared behind the bookcase that was obscuring the other three's view.

"Kaito," Kirumi asserted, walking towards him. "What's the prob... lem..."

_Act normal_ , Kaede thought. Her and Amami quickly caught up to them. Both Kirumi and Kaito stared at Saihara's lifeless body. Kaede realized that the blood has dried, and the body now reeked.

"I can't believe it..." Amami acted. "I was going to end this killing game... I failed..."

Kaede placed her hand on Amami's shoulder, acting. "It's not your fault Amami. This was out of your control."

"He was killed," Kaito blankly muttered. "In fucking cold blood."

Kirumi kept her calm facade. "It would be wise to let the others know about what has occurred."

"Yes," the pianist agreed. "We should go let them know."

-

"We should pray."

"What?" Shinguji inquired.

"We should pray that way Saihara's soul can reach heaven, where Atua is," Angie explained.

"That's... that's very kind of you Angie," Kaede sentimentalized.

"So what happens now?" Kiibo wondered. 

"I will happily explain!" Monokuma shouted with glee, appearing out of nowhere.

"GODFUCKING DAMMIT!" Iruma screamed. "You scared the shitting daylights out of me!"

"I tend to that a lot!" the bear snarkily replied. "Well guess what? Now you all investigate?"

"Investigate?" Shirogane thought aloud.

"You guys are going to get some time to investigate the murder of the ultimate detective, Shuichi Saihara!" Monokuma cheered. "After you are all done investigating and whatnot, you will be taken down an elevator to a trial room where you will debate on who you think the culprit is! Kepeech!?

Kaede just blinked at the information that Monokuma threw at them.

"That's a load of bull-crap!" Kaito shouted abrasively. "That's a lot to unload on someone at once!"

"Well guess what!? You guys better get used to it!"

"Yep!" Monotaro agreed, popping out of no-where. "You guys get a certain amount of time to investigate, then you guys have to go to the class trial! If you're ready or not!"

"What happens if the spotless find out who the culprit is?" Shinguji inquired.

"The culprit would be executed," Monophanie explained. "It's a bit too gory for my liking, but I think it's better if one person dies instead of every-one... Right Monodam?"

"..."

"Whatchoo gonna expect from him!" Monosuke yelled. "He's as quiet as a pillow!"

"But what if you whack'em like THWUMP! THWUMP! THWUMP! On something!" Monokid screeched.

"This is nonsense..." Maki sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"And if the culprit gets away with it...?" Shinguji trailed off.

"Then every-one else besides the blackened gets the old SLAUGHTER!" Monokid cackled.

"But that does not matter because of the first blood perk, correct?"

Monosuke was quick to reply. "Yeppers! This murder was a freebie! The culprit gets a one-way ticket outta here! On that note, if the murderer of mister Saihara could please take a step forward..."

Every-one looked over each-other, looking to see who would step forward. Amami indirectly peered at Kaede, wondering if she would do the smart thing and claim her award. However, Kaede didn't budge. She glared at Monokuma with passion burning in her eyes.

"What the HELL! The culprit isn't stepping forward and being a MAN!" Monokid shrieked.

"The culprit may be female..." Monophanie mumbled.

"I say we scrap the whole thing!" Monotaro shouted, interrupting Monophanie. "Aren't I right papa!?"

"You young kids are so smart, taking after your majestic father!" Monokuma boasted. "I've gotta agree with Monotaro on this one! Let's scrap it! It seems the culprit wants to get out the hard way, and to be honest, I don't really care either way!"

"Then that's that! The first blood perk wasn't claimed, so instead of the culprit getting out'a'here scot-free, we're gonna have a regular class trial!" Monosuke drawled.

"I suppose this at least gives us a fighting chance..." Kirumi trailed off.

"Then I recommend you all start investigating!" Monotaro advised.

"WE-WILL-ALL-COME-BACK-TO-RETRIEVE-YOU-ALL-ONCE-INVESTIGATION-TIME-IS-0VER," Monodam explained in monotone.

"BEAR-WELL!" the Monokubs shouted, before vanishing.

"Look at my little babies!" Monokuma swooned, wiping a tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast!"

"Are you going to let us investigate or what?" Ouma snarked.

"Yes yes! Have fun!" Monokuma chimed before vanishing.

"We all need to do our best!" encouraged Kaito.

"Then let's start investigating!"


	3. Investigation I

Shirogane was first to speak up. "So, um, what should we do now?"

"I think we should start with-!"

"TA-DAH!" Monokuma cheered, reappearing out of nowhere. "Hello, hello! Did you miss me?"

"FUCKING JESUS! You scared the shit outta me!" Iruma screeched. " _Now_ what do you want you little pedobear?""

This did not deteriorate Monokuma's mood. "It's good to know you all were aching for my return!"

"What the hell do you want?" Kaito added.

"I come with gifts!" Monokuma cheerily replied, handing out a tablet. "Here you go! A _Monokuma File_!

"What's this for?" Hoshi asked.

"Think of it as a small guide to kick off your investigation!" Monokuma chimed. "This file has a synopsis of all the information about the dead body! You guys aren't exactly professional detectives, so who knows, it might be useful!"

Tenko cringed, "Ugh, degenerate robotic males like you make me want to vomit. Why should we trust something you made?"

"Then don't use it!" Monokuma cheered, clapping his hands before disappearing. "Your funeral!"

"Fucking retard..." Iruma muttered.

"Atua says we should take a look at the file," Angie mused. "Atua tells me it will be important."

Kaede takes a deep breath before reading the file that lay in her hand.

  
_Monokuma File_  
_The victim is Saihara Shuichi, the ultimate Detective._  
_The body was found in the library._  
_The estimated time of death was yesterday at 6:40pm._  
_The victim was subjected to blunt force trauma to the back of the skull._  
_This resulted in cranial fractures and immediate death._  
_No other injuries were detected._

"He was murdered yesterday?" Shinguji wondered. "That's quite a long time ago."

Kaede glanced at the clock: 10:49am.

Maki hissed, "That was more than half a day ago."

"The killer must've left the body in here overnight." Kaito theorized. "It fucking reeks in here!"

"Save all of your thoughts and evidence until the trial," Kirumi advised. "That's when it all matters."

Kaito nodded. "I hear you loud and clear."

"Good," Kirumi responded, "now let's investigate."

-

The others didn't find the shot. The truth is, they didn't even find anything that resembled a murder weapon. Kaede felt giddy about it. It was strange; how only Amami and her knew about the truth of the case. Well, if Amami didn't bring her sins to light. They also didn't find a single strand of DNA. Not one piece of hair or spit, she felt miraculous. However, the group missed some major evidence; the cameras. They have no idea, at least of what Kaede knows. As they dropped down into the depths of the school, Amami whispered in her ear.

"Remember, stick to the plan."

She nodded.

When the elevator finally stopped it's descent, the doors to the trial opened.

Monokuma was there to welcome them. "Hello everyone! Welcome! This is where your class trials will be held!"

"I have a bad feeling..." mumbled Kiibo.

"If everyone could please stand in your positions, the Monokubs placed name-tags on the stands, so you would have to be really dumb not to-"

Iruma shouted, "YO! FUCKING VIRGIN! I can't find my spot! Care to help a genius out!?"

Monokuma sighed. "My point exactly..."

Once Monokuma ushered Iruma to her stand, he waddled to his throne and took a seat. He spoke in the same cheerful voice.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we can get started! Welcome to the class tr-"

"Hurry it up!" Kaito yelled.

Monokuma's look turned grim. "Don't interrupt me or your corpse will be hanging from the chandelier tomorrow morning for dart practice, do you understand...?"

Kaito nervously nodded.

"Perfectly perfect! Let me give you a brief explanation of the rules! You will all present you evidence and discuss who you think the culprit is! Once you are done, you will all vote who you think murdered the victim! Then I will tally the votes and reach a consensus. If you voted correctly, the culprit will be executed! But if you guess wrong, then everyone else _besides_ the blackened will get executed instead, so be very careful! Let's get this super awesome, fun, exciting, thrilling trial underway!"

"C'mon guys!" Momota encouraged, "we can do this!"

Kaede agreed. "Everyone do your best! We can achieve the truth behind Saihara's murder!"

It was ironic, considering she was lying the whole time.


	4. Trial I

Kaede sighed, "I guess we're actually doing this..."

"I remember trial rooms much to well," Hoshi stated. "But those are just memories though, I suppose."

"I haven't been in one of these in ever!" Ouma giggled. "Good memories!"

Hoshi glared at Ouma, which the latter smiled at.

Kiibo spoke up, "I've never been in a trial before! What are we supposed to do?"

"Gonta don't know what to do either..." Gonta added.

"Don't worry so much," Maki advised. "This isn't a normal trial, almost anything goes."

"M-May I suggest a topic?" Shirogane stuttered.

"You're going ahead to fast!" Iruma sputtered, "you're trying to start some shit!?"

Shirogane flinched at Iruma's words, "N-No, I just wanted to help..."

"How about we listen to what Shirogane has to say, no?" Kirumi asserted.

"I agree with Kirumi," Amami added. "Let's listen to Shirogane."

"Okay then," Shirogane inhaled. "Why didn't the culprit take advantage of the first blood perk? Is it not odd?"

"I agree," Shinguji nodded. "They would have had a free ticket out of here, why did they not accept it?"

"They might've wanted a class trial real bad," Yumeno drawled. 

"Then the culprit is Monokuma!" Angie cheered. "Ding! Case solved!"

"Is that even possible?" Amami asked.

Monokuma cackled, "Why on earth would I do that? That just sucks the fun out of it all! I would never interfere with a murder!"

Tenko fell into a stance. "That's a different story for the person controlling you!"

"Hm?"

"The mastermind controlling you could've killed Saihara!" the aikido master shouted.

"I have know idea what you're talking about..." Monophanie dismissed.

Monosuke also disagreed. "We dunno about any mastermind!"

"Don't play dumb with us!" Kaito added. "Stop fucking around!"

"Hm, the mastermind..." Shinguji sighed. "There's a chance it may be one of us."

"Don't say something like that so fucking casually!" Iruma shouted.

Ouma put his hands behind his head. "It's Kii-boy! We all agree!"

"W-What?" Kiibo worried.

Kirumi sighed in annoyance. "We will get to the bottom of this. It is key we start discussing our ideas very soon."

"Well, what do we not know much about?" Yumeno drawled.

"Well, we never found a murder weapon," Maki suggested. "We should discuss that."

Kaede nodded. "Let's see what we can find out about the murder weapon."

Amami shot her a sideways glance, she smiled back. She knew what she was doing.

_(Present your Argument)_

"What was the murder weapon?" Kirumi wondered.

"The Monokuma File said that Saihara was killed by blunt force," Shinguji added.

Kiibo nodded. "What possibilities are there?"

"I have a fucking awesome idea!" Iruma shouted. 

Ouma tilted his head to the side. "Then let's hear it!"

"When Saihara was alone in the library, the culprit snuck up behind him!" Iruma yelled. " _They stabbed him right in the gut!_ "

_(BREAK!)_

"Iruma, did you not investigate at all?" Kaede wondered. "The Monokuma File said that Saihara died from blunt force, why on earth did you think he was stabbed?"

"I-I dunno..." Iruma wailed. "D-Do you want money? Don't be mad at me!"

Shirogane rested her hand on her cheek. "You act all tough and mighty, but you're actually just a wimp, huh?"

Iruma had tears in her eyes. "S-Stop it!"

"Anyways, what could the murder weapon be?" Amami interrupted, attempting to defuse the conflict. "The weapon must be something that's heavy. A bat, perhaps."

"What's like a bat?" Angie thought aloud. "Ooh! Ooh! Atua's giving me a vision!"

"What's he telling you Angie?" Yumeno wondered.

Angie ignored Yumeno as she stared at the sky, nodding to herself. "Yes, uh-huh, i see..."

"A-Angie?" Yumeno repeated.

"Atua has gave me some very important information!" Angie mused. "Atua told me that there were shot put balls in the warehouse! If a shot were dropped onto Saihara's head from a great height, it could kill him!"

Kaede's heart drops.

Amami comes to her rescue. "But are you sure about that Angie?"

"Of course! Atua never lies!"

"Atua seems like a shady weirdo!" Tenko added.

"We have no proof that he actually exists," Amami stated. "You could be lying to us for all we know."

Shingugi interrupted Amami. "It is still food for thought, Amami. However, why are you so dismissive of Angie's claims?"

Amami's face turned blank. "I dunno, just seemed a bit shady to me. My apologies, feel free to continue."

Kaede felt nervousness bubble up inside of her.

"If what Angie said was true," Kaito thought aloud, "that means the culprit visited the warehouse for the shot!"

"We still don't know that!" Kaede shouted.

"Kaede, I understand where you are coming from. But we need all of the leads we can get," Kiibo politely replied.

Kaede groaned in frustration.

"If a shot was used for the weapon, how did the culprit manage to drop it from such a high place?" Kaito wondered.

"Yeah! How did they?" Ouma tilted his head to the side. "I wonder..."

_(Present your Argument)_

"Saihara was killed in the library," Maki stated. "Where did the culprit drop the shot?"

Hoshi pulled his cap. "Dropping the shot right above his head wouldn't do that much damage."

"I already told you all!" Angie cheered. "The culprit dropped it from a great height! That's how it managed to kill him!"

"But from where?" Shirogane inquired.

"Wait!" Kaito shouted. "What if they climbed up one of those tall-ass bookcases and dropped it from there!"

"That's almost impossible," Kirumi disagreed. "There is a low chance that the culprit would have dropped the shot so accurately."

"What if the culprit rolled the shot?" Angie wondered. " _The culprit rolled the shot along the top of the bookcases!_ "

_(BREAK!)_

Kaede relunctantly nodded. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with you Angie."

"What!?" Gonta shouted.

Angie giggled. "Nyahaha! An intelligent decision!"

"There's a classroom on the floor above the library," Kaede explained. "The culprit could have unhinged the vent in the classroom, and the vent in the library. All they had to do from there is give the shot a nudge."

"Interesting," Shinguji mused. "However, it makes me curious, Kaede. How do you know so much about the vents? How did you even know that there was a vent in the library?"

"O-Oh," Kaede stuttered. "When Saihara and I were investigating the school, we searched the library. That's it."

"I disagree," Kirumi stated.

"Huh?" Tenko wondered. "Why?"

"As I'm sure all of you know, I clean the majority of the academy every day," Kirumi explained. "I clean each room, and dump the trash into a garbage chute, where the trash is taken to wherever Monokuma desires."

"Yeppers!" Monokuma cheered.

"However, when I did my daily rounds yesterday, I was about to dump the garbage into the chute, when I found something interesting."

Kaede felt her throat tighten.

"I found the crushed remains of a camera. In fact, that might have been the remains of multiple cameras."

Kaede's lungs stopped working.


	5. Trial II

Hoshi nodded. "Care to explain how that links to what Kaede said?"

"Once I finish cleaning a room, I leave the garbage bags beside the chute," Kirumi explained. "I do this that way I don't have to lug them around with me."

"We get it! You fucking love cleaning!" Iruma sputtered. "How does that relate with anything we've been talking about!?"

"Once I've finished my rounds, I made my way back to the trash chute," Kirumi continued. "There was an extra bag. When I looked inside, there were battered remains of a camera. If I remember correctly, one day while I was cooking in the kitchen, I saw Saihara and Kaede ask Iruma to make them cameras. Care to elaborate Iruma?"

Iruma's face turned pale. "I-I don't know, one day they asked me for my... um, b-beautiful expertise and make them some cameras..."

Ouma rested his hands behind his head. "What did they use the cameras for, whore?"

"Aagh..!" Iruma moaned. "I-I don't know!"

"Are you telling the truth Iruma?" Shirogane inquired.

Iruma hastily nodded.

Shirogane, satisfied with her answer, added to the debate. "Iruma, did you add anything special to the cameras?"

"Yeah!" Iruma nodded. "Kaede and her beta boy toy begged for me to make them some cameras. They wanted me to make the camera that way it took a picture every thirty seconds!"

"Did they by chance say why?"

"N-No they didn't..." Iruma mumbled. "Lemme off the hook already!"

"Jeez, you're super useless!" Ouma snickered. "Figures!"

"Shut up you degenerate male!" Tenko shouted. "You're nothing but trouble!"

Kaito groaned in frustration. "Anyways, why did you want the timer on the cameras Kaede?"

Kaede felt like she'd throw up. She dragged her eyes to Kaito.

"I.. um... I-!"

"We asked for the flash for fun," Amami coolly explained, covering for Kaede. "We wanted to take some pictures of the academy, and we needed a timer in order to pose in time. It was simply for entertainment."

"Can you prove this Kaede?" Shinguji inquired.

"I-I can."

Kirumi covered her mouth with her hand. "I see, but why did you want the camera to take a picture every thirty seconds?"

Amami answered for Kaede again, "We wanted to make sure we had the perfect angle, the perfect aesthetic."

"I'm confused!" Angie shouted. "Why did you have multiple cameras?"

"We wanted extra film because they were disposable cameras."

Angie pressed her hands to her cheeks. "Then why were they all crushed up?"

Kaede sighed. "The cameras ended up not working and I got frustrated. I ended up smashing them on the floor in anger."

"I see, I see!" Angie mused. "You are off the hook Kaede!"

Iruma is furious. "Like hell they 'didn't' work! Anything made my a big-boobed genius like me is golden!"

"Iruma... you may wanna calm down..." Yumeno drawled.

"I have one more question for Kaede," Kiibo added, "how did you know about the vents?

Kaede took a deep breath, "Saihara and I were investigating the library the day before his murder, and I climbed up the ladder and found a vent. Later that day I was searching the classroom, which was a floor above the library. There was a vent in there, and I realized that the vent in the classroom must have connected to the library."

"That is all?"

"Yeah, it's all just coincidence."

"...and where were you when the murder occured?"

"I was with Amami. He can prove that, right, Amami?" Kaede replied.

Amami nodded. "Yeah, I was with her all evening."

Kibo stared at Amami's bandaged leg. "One final question, how did Amani cut his leg?"

Kaede's face fell. "I... um..."

"I fell," Amani answered. "It's as simple as that."

"That's true," Kaede added. 

Kiibo frowned."My apologies, but it seems like just too much of a coincidence..."

"We must trust their word for now," Kirumi interjected. "Kiibo, we can suspect them again later if nobody else seems suspicious, okay?"

"Very well," Kiibo responded "You two are off the hook, for now."

Shirogane grinned. "Let's talk about something else for now."

"Well, who don't have alibis?" Gonta wondered.

"That's true," Maki agreed. "Kaede and Amami aren't completely off the hook yet, but we still need to distinguish who actually is innocent."

_(Present your Argument)_

"Who here has alibis?" Ouma giggled. "I obviously have one!"

Kaito is skeptical, "You do?"

"I was pestering Kii-boy all day! Right Kii-boy?"

"U-Um, yes. I-I, unfortunately, can prove his alibi..." Kiibo stuttered.

"Those two are innocent then," Hoshi nodded. "I was in the dining hall with Kirumi, Shirogane, Iruma, and Angie at the time of the murder."

"Yep yep!" Angie agreed. "The four of us were in the dining hall! We're innocent!"

"I was teaching Tenko about magic," Yumeno drawled. "It was whimsical."

"Uh-huh!" Tenko agreed. "Yumeno asked me to retrieve a spell book from the library for her magic! _So I did as told and got her a spell book from the library!_ "

_(BREAK!)_

Kaede sighed, "Um, Tenko, I don't think it was possible to do that..."

"Hm?"

"The library's doors were locked from the inside, so it would have been impossible to enter."

"That's true!" Monokuma interrupted. "I ended up placing a 'spell' book in Tenko's room for her! Look at me, such a kind soul!"

"Ugh, it was actually you, degenerate..." Tenko huffed.

Monokuma furrowed a brow. "Excuse me!? You should be thanking me!"

"Wait a second, how did the culprit make the locked room?" Kaito asked.

"I noticed that there was a piece of wood snapped in half a few feet away from the door when we were investigating," Kiibo explained. "The culprit must've put the piece of wood through the door handle to make the door almost impossible to open."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

Kaito scratched his goatee, "Then how did the culprit escape the library?"

"Easy," Kirumi asserted. "They climbed up the ladders and bookcases and left via the skylight."

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense..."

"What about-"

A defiant voice booms across the courtroom. "Wait."

"What the hell do you want teeny-tits?" Iruma shouted.

Maki crossed her arms and rubbed her temple.

"I think Shinguji's the culprit."


	6. Trial III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An execution is detailed in this chapter.  
> The art in this chapter is by Atterozen.

Shinguji smirked. "Is that so? I wonder why you think that."

"I have evidence too," Maki explained.

"Then I would love to hear it."

"Okay then," Maki breathed in, "where were you the time of the murder?"

"I was out for a walk."

"I see what the fuck Maki's getting at!" Iruma agreed.. "That's way too fucking convenient!"

Shinguji crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not sure what else to tell you, I am telling the truth."

"Not to mention what happened at the dining hall," Maki continued.

"Hm?"

"When everyone was in the dining hall before we discovered the body, you were doing something very suspicous."

"That suspicious act was...?"

"You were reading a book," Maki hissed.

Shinguji became silent.

The anthropologist sighed. "You seemed like an intelligent young woman, Maki. It is truly unfortunate that you have come to such a terribly dumb conclusion. Truly a pity, it is."

Kaito defended Maki. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I did not murder Saihara," Shinguji answered. "That is the truth, and only the truth."

"Where did you get the book from then Shinguji?" Kaede asked.

"Monokuma placed it in my room, like for Tenko."

Yumeno pulled at her cap. "Monokuma, is this true?"

Monokuma stared blankly into space.

"M-Monokuma?"

"This isn't helping your case, Shinguji," Kirumi stated. "Do you have any actual evidence that proves you did not murder Saihara?"

Shinguji's eyes fell dark. "How about I ask _you_ a question? How would I have murdered Saihara, hm? We do not even know why he went to the library by himself, so how about we answer one question at a time?"

Ouma groaned. "Fine! Let's discuss that, weirdo..."

"Perfect," Shinguji grinned.

_(Present your Argument)_

"Why did Saihara go to the library in the first place?" Shinguji wondered.

Gonta smiled. "He may wanted book!"

"That may be the case, but there may be other possibilities," Kiibo replied.

"Like what?"

Kiibo rubbed his temple. "He may have been investigating something..."

"I doubt that Kiibo!" Gonta responded. " _He probably look around for sights and scenery!_ "

_(BREAK!)_

Kaede shook her head. "Gonta, that seems very unlikely."

"Huh, why?"

"Think about the position of Saihara's body."

"What about it?"

Kaede furrowed a brow. "Saihara lay right in front of the bookcase, remember? He must have been investigating something in order to end up in that position."

Gonta frowned. "Gonta stupid... That make sense..."

"Don't beat yourself over it," Hoshi sighed. "We all make mistakes."

"Thank you Hoshi!"

"No problem, kid."

"Still! We don't have enough evidence to draw a full conclusion!" Tenko shouted. "It sucks!"

Kaede locked eyes with Shinguji. "But it's still enough to answer Shingugi's question."

The anthropologist rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Now that we finally shut him up, this is how _I_ think it happened," Maki explained. "Shingugi grabbed a shot from the warehouse from his murder, and when Saihara was alone in the library; he crept up behind him and hit him in the head with the shot. Shingugi isn't exactly weak, so it would be possible for him to simply hit him in the head, and not have to drop it from a high place. He cleaned all traces of hair and DNA from the crime scene, then took a book from the library to read the next morning at breakfast. Shingugi did this that way he would not look suspicious, but little did he know, that's what traced the crime back to him. Did I make any mistake, Shingugi?"

Shinguji was furious. "M-M-Mistake...? YOUR WHOLE THEORY IS A WHOLE MISTAKE!"

All Ouma did was smile. "It seems he's backed into a corner!"

"y-you t-truly think-k that I m-murdered Sai-Saihara...? Y-you truly believe t-that? Y-You're t-thoughts are wrong! WRONG!"

"I think we're done here," Kaede turned to address the bear. "Maki described the murder plan perfectly."

Maki scowled.

Shinguji shook sporadically. "w-what the hell a-are you talking-g about-t...? I... AM... INNOCENT!"

"Okay then! Let's start the vote!" Monokuma cheered.

"S-STOP IT!"

Kaede tapped the icon of Shinguji, feeling guilt flow through her veins. She peered to her left, Yumeno pressed Shinguji's icon. Kaede then peered to her right, Gonta also selected Shinguji.

Monokuma cheered, waving his arms in the air. "MWAHAHA! The votes are in! Let's see the results!"

Kaede felt like her heart was about to burst into a million pieces. Her nerves were boiling inside of her. She was about to be punished for her sins, she was going to be executed, she was...

The screen lit up. Almost all votes were placed on Shinguji, with one lone vote place on herself.

They guessed wrong, they had to...

The screen changed to a casino machine. A circle with Kaede and all of her classmates was on the front. The circle spun around and around in a hypnotic trance, until it landed on Shinguji's face.

To Kaede's shock, the Monokubs popped out of the front, dancing to their own melody. Monocoins gushed out, and confetti was dancing through the air.

They voted correctly.

Shinguji was pale. "W-what...? I... I murder Saihara...? When...?"

"We all know when!" Tenko shouted. "Maki explained your crime with detail!"

The anthropologist curled into a ball. "n-no.... I d-didn't... sister... sister forgive me... help me..."

Monokuma clapped his hands. "Does anyone have anything that they wish to say to Shinguji before he's exectued? Any volunteers?"

It was so silent that they could hear a pin drop.

"Okay then!" Monokuma cheered. "Then let's do this!"

"No..."

"I have an extremely special punishment for the ultimate anthropologist, Shinguji Korekiyo..."

"NO! I REFUSE TO DIE IN A SHITHOLE LIKE THIS!"

"Let's give it everything we've got..."

"SISTER! DON'T LET ME DIE!"

"It's punishment time!" Monokuma cackled.

Shinguji ran as fast as he could, in a way that resembled a rat, desperate for food. He ran, and ran, and nobody said anything. After all, it was punishment time.

The screens in the courtroom spelled out:

**GAME OVER**

**SHINGUJI KOREKIYO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

  

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT**

Shinguji sprinted out of the doors of the courtroom. He kept running, and running. Once he finally stopped to take a deep breath, he continued. He was running and sprinting and racing. He was desperate to live, to see his sister. But a chain clamps itself around his neck and drags him away.

**Festival of a Thousand Monokuma: Shinigami Chase**

Once the chain released its grip, Shinguji gasped for air. His lungs burned for oxygen. When he looked around, he realized he was at a festival. A cultural festival to be exact. There were plenty of booths run by Monokumas. One sold Takoyaki, while another had kimonos for sale. It was a common place Shinguji would visit, how horrible.

While he was distracted, a group of Monokuma children dashed by and place an array of hats, shirts, and belts all over Shinguji. He looked like a stereo-typical teenager, he despised it. Once the mob had disappeared, he began to walk. He looked to his left, he saw a Monokuma wearing a wig; teal twin-tails. He peered to his right, an obese Monokuma was gobbling down takoyaki. Shinguji grimaced.

An elderly Monokuma hopped out of his seat at his booth, and made a beeline for Shinguji. Once the Monokuma reached Shinguji, he pulled him back to his booth. Shinguji resisted with all his might, to no avail. He sat the anthropologist down, and sat on a table across from him. The elderly Monokuma enthused about plenty of stories. From the tales of Orihime and Hikoboshi, to the dastardly akuma. Shinguji actually grinned listening to the topics. Then, the Monokuma began to talk about death gods, the Shinigami.

The elderly Monokuma opened a pop-up book, much to Shinguji's curiosity. A thin, paper Shinigami popped out of the book. He stared at the Monokuma, who enthused about the Shinigami, waving his hands dramatically. He flipped to the next page, a larger paper Shinigami popped out. He flipped quicker, an even larger Shinigami popped out. He kept flipping, faster and faster. The Shinigami were matching Shinguji in size, and even growing larger. Then the Monokuma mumbled one word.

_Run._

Shinguji did not hesitate and dashed as fast as he could. The old Monokuma flipped one more page, a Shinigami flew out. A real one. Shinguji turned back to find that a huge Shinigami was soaring after him. He ran through buildings, he ran through parking lots. He simply sprinted. But soon enough, he felt the hands of the Shinigami on his shoulders.

The death god snatched him up, and flew upwards towards the moon. The Shinigami ripped Shinguji apart like a doll at the seams. It ripped of his left arm, Shinguji screamed in agony; blood dripped out of his wound and fell through the sky. His right leg was torn off. Shinguji's face was filled with horror. The only sounds he could make were silent screams. The Shinigami pulled off his other arm and leg. Shinguji let out unintelligible screams of pain. Tears were streaming down his usually stoic face. Finally, the Shinigami took his claws and made a deep scratch down the anthropologist's neck. His throat was slit. His face turned blank. Blood was pouring out sporadically and in abundance. Screams were heard from the festival below. It was pure bloody slaughter.

Finally, the death god popped his head off like a doll. He held Shinguji's head in his large hands, and squeezed hard. His head was squished like a grape. The Shinigami waved with his bloody hand to the festival below. Instead of screams of terror, there was clapping. There were hollers and celebration. The festival was in full swing.

Kaede stared at the bloody sight. She vomited.

-

Nobody said a word on the elevator. They all were silent. With a ding, the elevator finished reached fresh air. Every-one scattered away from the elevator like cockroaches. The grass danced much to happily for the despair consuming them. The scene of Shingugi's head getting popped was replaying itself in Kaede's mind. It was like a grape being squashed. She wasn't hungry for dinner that night.

So she didn't go. Although Kaito was pounding on her door, she didn't move. She was rolled in a ball, sitting idly beside her bed, staring at the monotone floor. She told Kaito she'd join them soon. Momentarily, Monokuma appeared out of nowhere.

"Woohoo! The first execution always has such a kick to it! Don't you agree?"

Kaede's eyes didn't move. "He was innocent."

"Are ya sure about that?" Monokuma questioned in a childish town. "Maybe he _was_ guilty!"

"He wasn't guilty. You falsely executed him. You killed him."

"I killed him? Is that what really happened? Maybe you killed him? Maybe Saihara killed him? Maybe Amami killed him? Maybe he killed himself? A detective would know how to solve this, without a doubt! Too bad we kinda ran out of those..."

"SHUT UP!" Kaede screamed at the top of her lungs. "Shut up... shut up... shutupshutupshutupshutup..."

Monokuma cackled. "Puhuhuhu..."

"I-!" Kaede started, before being interrupted by a knock on the door. She looks towards the sound. When she turned around, Monokuma dissapeared. Only a note lay on her bed.

-

_I'd be a bit more careful... I'm being honest..._

_You have played a very risky game so far..._

_and you have already caused at least one death..._

_you wouldn't want to be the next poor soul that falls victim to your risky business.._

_be careful or you may not survive..._

-

_What the hell did that mean? Was that a threat?_

Kaede opened her door slowly, to be greeted by Angie.

"Hello Kaede!" she grinned. "How are you this evening?"

"Not that great..."

"Oh ho? Is that so?" Angie cheered. "Well, I know how to make your evening a great one!"

"Is that so?"

Angie battered her eyes. "Join me in the cafeteria and we will dine! Pretty please? Atua says you have to!"

Kaede's eyes darted between her room and Angie. She said yes.

**Surviving Students: 14**


	7. Daily Life I

Kaede trudged behind Angie though the dark corridors. She peered out of the windows, the skies were clear and decorated with sparkling stars. She wondered if Saihara or Shingugi became one of those stars, and were watching over them. It was probably just wishful thinking, but Kaede smiled at the thought. The halls were dark and mysterious, but it was nothing for Angie's bright and bubbly personality.

"Hurry up Kaede! If we don't eat in time, the night-time announcement will ring and we will not be able to feast!"

"I know Angie," Kaede's stomach gurgled. "You're not the only one hungry here, okay?"

Angie bopped her head. "Yep yep!"

When they arrived, it was empty. Angie led Kaede to a table, and she sat down in a seat, swinging her legs back and forth. Kaede also took a seat, and brushed herself off.

Angie grinned. "It's a divine night, don't you agree Kaede?"

"Um, yeah. Sure."

Kaede looked at Angie, who blankly stared back. 

"Did you make any food, Angie?"

"Huh?" Angie questioned. "I thought _you_ were making dinner!"

Kaede face-palmed in annoyance. "Why on earth did you think that...?"

"I dunno..." the painter shrugged. "If you want, we can make dinner together? It's gonna be more like a night-time meal instead though..."

The pianist yawned, "Sure, let's make something to eat."

-

After spending a solid hour in the kitchen, Kaede stepped back and looked at their meal as a whole. Angie called it Atua's favourite meal, Kaede, on the other hand, called it grilled cheese. They both sat down in their original spots, and they both began to eat. There was silence, but it wasn't awkward at all. It was much more comfortable. Kaede watched Angie eat in awe. The painter ripped a piece of grilled cheese off, dip it in ketchup, and use the small piece of grilled cheese as a paintbrush. Angie used her food to draw dots and swirls all over her plate. She would then eat her 'paintbrush'. Kaede held back a snicker.

Angie, however, did not let this go unnoticed. "Kaede, what are you staring at?"

"O-Oh," Kaede stammered. "Nothing."

"That's not what it looked like!" Angie tilted her head. "You were staring at me painting my art?"

"Painting my art?"

"Atua says that just because I'm trapped here, I shouldn't let my talent die off, so that's why I practice!" Angie happily explained. "I get that it seems a bit odd, but it's fun, y'know?"

Kaede smiled as she took a bite. "Yeah, I know."

"Oh-ho Kaede! Have you practiced piano at all since you've came here Kaede?" Angie wondered while painting with her food.

She swallowed, "No, I suppose I haven't."

Angie leaped out of her seat, and pulled Kaede by her hand, making the latter almost choke on their food.

"A-Angie? What are you doing?"

She let out an innocent giggle. "Taking you to your lab of course!"

-

"So, so, so! Can you play me a song?" Angie mused.

Kaede trailed her hands across the keys of the ebony piano. "I haven't played in a while, is there a certain song you want me to play?"

Angie shook her head, "Atua says that he doesn't care! Now play!"

"Like, right now?" Kaede procrastinated.

"Uh-huh!" Angie nodded, sitting on the windowsill. "What else? Silly!"

She nervously laughed with Angie, and pressed down on the keys of the piano. Angie cheered.

"Ooh! Claire de Lune!"

Her hands glided over the keys, the notes blended together in harmony. She hit each flat and sharp perfectly. It was a pure myriad of beauty to the ears.

Once Kaede had finished playing, Angie skipped up to her and gave her a hug from behind.

"Angie...?"

"That was beautiful!" Angie cheered. "Atua and I enjoyed your song very much Kaede!"

She smiled. "Thank you Angie. It means a lot."

"Don't worry about it Kaede!" Angie said, detaching herself from the pianist. 

Kaede held her grip on Angie's arms. "I'm being serious. Thank you, Angie."

Angie held a calm smile, and looked into Kaede's eyes. The pianist did the same back. "What are friends for Kaede? Nyahaha!"

Kaede's frame froze. "Friends...?"

"Aren't we friends?" Angie wondered, fiddling with her fingers. "Why on earth would I have spent the whole evening with you? You're so silly!"

"I... um..." her mouth went dry. "Thank you Angie."

"Huh?" Angie pressed her hands up to her cheeks. "What for?"

"For spending time with me," Kaede kept her eyes on the window, which did little for her bashfulness. "I appreciate that, I truly do."

The two of them sat there, in a comfortable silence. Then, interrupting the peace, a bell rang: the night-time announcement.

Kaede shifted away from Angie, "I guess it's time we go our separate ways..."

Angie was already walking out the door, waving as she left. "Goodbye Kaede! I will see you tomorrow, correct?"

She nodded, "At breakfast."

"Good, Atua is glad."

-

Next morning, breakfast was eerily calm. Only the sounds of forks and spoons clattering were heard. It seemed that no-one wanted to bring up the deaths of their two fellow friends.

"Did you sleep well last night Kaede?" Hoshi asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I did. It was my first half-decent sleep in a while..."

He let a small smirk wander its way on his face. "Lucky."

"You shouldn't worry about silly things like that so much!" Angie cheered. "You should save your level-headed thinking for when we need it!"

"I, um..." Hoshi looked at Kaede in unease, unsure of how to take the artist's comment, "Appreciate it Angie."

By then, it was too late. Angie already had her full attention on her sketches.

Hoshi sighed, "Figures. She can be so-"

"Yumeno..." Tenko poked the young magician. "Yumeno! Wake up! YUMENO!"

"GYAH!" Yumeno throttled, nearly falling out of her seat. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Oh my gosh! Yumeno! I'm so sorry!" Tenko waved her arms in the air. "I just thought that we should listen to what Gonta has to say!"

"Nyng..." Yumeno dozed off.

Hoshi turned back to Kaede. "Seems like Gonta has something to-"

Suddenly, the whole room shook back and forth sporadically, sending any plates and cutlery shattering to the floor. 

Kaito ran around, waving his arms in the air like a lunatic. "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?"

Suddenly once more, the entire room stopped shaking.

"Oh my fucking god!" Iruma yelled, twirling a strand of her hair. "The room was shaking more than a vibrator!"

Maki scoffed. "Shut up."

Iruma shuddered, "W-who're you tellin' to s-shut up... a g-golden genius i-inventor like me... being degraded by s-someone like you..."

Maki didn't bat an eye at Iruma's remark.

"Gonta have important news!" he shouted. "Everyone pay attention please!"

Everybody stared at the entomologist in awe.

" _You_ made that earthquake?" Shirogane dazily said, still twirling around.

"Gonta sorry! Gonta thought if he jump up and down, he get your attention... "

Ouma laughed. "Nishishishi! Poor Gonta, nobody cares about you! That's why they won't listen!"

Gonta's body trembled. "That... t-that really true...?"

Kirumi shook her head, "Do not be silly Gonta. But to suppress anymore 'heartache' for Gonta, everyone please bring him your full attention."

"Thank you Kirumi!" Gonta thanked, shifting his body towards the group. "Everyone, I find something important!"

Hoshi clicked his tounge, "...and that is?"

"Gonta find graffiti outside in the courtyard!"

"Graffiti?" Kiibo wondered, pacing back and forth. "Where?"

Gonta explained, "On concrete in grass, there were the words _horse a_ on it."

"So you actually found something Gonta?" Ouma over-exaggerated, raising his hands to cover his mouth. "I guess you aren't useless after all!"

"Thank you!" Gonta grinned.

Maki face-palmed, "Anyways, how did you even find the message? Let me guess, chasing a bug?"

Gonta's eyes lit up in shock. "How did you know?"

"I swear..." Maki glared. "You're going to get killed before we all know it..."

All conversations in the room died in an instant.

Kaede took a step forward. "Don't say things like that! It's not funny!"

Kiibo tilted his head. "I confused, what is wrong with what Maki said?"

"Nishishi!" Ouma giggled. "I guess it makes sense that a robot can't read a social atmosphere!"

"That's robophobic!" the robots shouted.

"Seriously," Kirumi wiped down her apron. "Do not make such dire claims so casually."

Maki shrugged, making her way for the door. "I don't see what got you all on edge, I'm being truthful."

"Hey Harumaki!" Momota called, dashing out right behind her. "Wait up for me!"

Iruma's face becomes flushed. "H-Harumaki...? Since when did those two get so chummy? Kaito's probably just lookin' for someone to bone!"

"Bone?" Kiibo wondered, rubbing his temples. "How do you _bone_ someone...?"

Iruma's legs are quivering, squeezing together. "H-How about I-I show you...?"

Kiibo grinned. "Thank you Iruma! That's very kind of-"

He doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Iruma forcefully dragged him away.

Yumeno yawned as Tenko pat her head like a cat. "She must be takin' him to go get his mana refilled..."

Tenko's face became flushed as well. "Y-Yumeno...?"

"Hm?" Yumeno yawned. "Kiibo's just getting his mana refilled... No need to be embarrassed..."

"Mwahahaha! It's seems some of you are getting hot and horny like usual! Figures!"

"Wait, that can't be... Is that-"

"Apupupu..." snickered Monokuma. "You guys are all so predictable! So boring..."

"What do you want?" Kaede hissed.

"Apupupu! I figured I would give you all a prize for surviving the class trial!"

"Rise and shine ursine!" the Monokubs shouted in unison as they appeared out of nowhere.

"R-Rise and... um..." Monotaro panted.

"Ursine, I think...." Monophanie gasped.

Monosuke sweated. "Reward and stuff... right?"

Monokid was still energetic as usual. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!? YOU'RE ALL SO BORING!"

"WHY-IS-EVERYONE-ACTING-SO-ODD?" Monodam wondered.

Monokuma furrowed a brow. "It seems my cute children are out of it today... They're still friggin' adorable!"

"They've been fightin'..." Yumeno purred, resting her head on the table. "Maybe even bullying I suppose..."

"Huh!?" Monokuma gasped. "My sweet little children, bullying each-other!? Preposterous!"

"Fine," Kirumi stated. "Ask your 'children'."

"C-Come on! You all get along! Right?" Monokuma worried, turning his direction towards the Monokubs. "I'm not a lousy dad, right!? Even if you do bully each other really bad, it's not cause I'm a lazy bad parent, right!?"

"Of course no-"

"Hey everyone!" Amami strolled into the cafeteria, completely late. "Guys, my bad. I must've slept in." His eyes scan over the scene, and he seemed to have put together the dots. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"U-Um, nothing at all!" Monophanie shouted, covering her ears.

Amami waltzed over to Kaede, and whispered in her ear. "What did I miss?"

"Literally nothing," she muttered under her breath. Amami nodded in thanks.

"CHILDREN!" Monokuma shrieked, bellowing over all of the voices. "Don't you dare think of that as an interruption so you can escape! Now tell me, I'M NOT A LOUSY DAD, RIGHT!?"

Monosuke trembled in fear. "O-Of course not pops, right everyone?"

All of the Monokubs nodded hastily, not wanting to anger their father.

"Good!" Monokuma sighed in relief. "Now changing the subject, children! Present them your prizes!"

Monokid wagged his tounge. "HELL YEAH! LET'S FUCKING DO THIS SHIT!"

"Everyone!" Monotaro shouted. "If we could all have your attention, we all have some awesome prizes for you all!"

"We have some lovely nonsensical prizes for you!" Monophanie softly called out. "A dragon gem! An ocarina! An... um, ancient passport. And... a hexagonal crank from some random zombie game? I don't really understand why these are lovely, but at least they come in bundle!"

"What are these for?" Hoshi added.

"I... um..." Monokuma procrastinated, pacing back and forth. "Don't really know! Try and find a way to use them all and whatever!"

"Whatever?" Tenko repeated.

"Thank you!" Gonta shouted.

Hoshi frowned. "Don't thank someone like him."

"Well guess what?" Monokuma bellowed, not batting an eye at Hoshi's insult. "That's the situation know, so deal with it!"

"Wait! I still have que-"

Monokuma disappeared, avoiding a barrage of questions.

"Don't think youse off the hook mista!" Monosuke accused, before waddling off.

"Don't leave me here with them!" Monophanie whined, before running after him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Monokid shouted before chasing after them.

"AGH!" Monotaro screamed, before running off. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH MONODAM!"

"..." Monodam was silent, before waddling after his siblings.

"So..." Amami trailed off. "What should we do with it?"

"Maybe we need to use these on those weird things all over campus?" Shirogane wondered aloud.

Ouma rolled his eyes. "But what will happen to us when we do?"

"I'm not sure..."

"That's exactly why _I_ should take the junk!" Ouma cheered, lunging towards the 'presents'.

Amami easily pushed him out of the way, sending him crashing to the floor. "I think we should leave them with Kaede."

Kaede felt a sweat-drop roll down her neck. "W-What?"

"I second that!" Angie cheered, before resuming to her art once more.

"What?" Ouma muttered, trailing his fingers over the scrape on his knee. "Why should we trust Kaede?"

Amami raised an eyebrow. "Why _shouldn't_ we?"

Nobody had a rebuttal.

"Very well then," Kirumi announced, folding her arms. "We shall trust Kaede with the, ahem, 'gifts'."

"Okay then..." Kaede half-assuredly replied. "I'll hold onto those for now."

"Fine..." Ouma whined. "I guess that's also fine..."

Kaede looked at the random array of objects in her hands, it would have been...

A crash resonated throughout the dining hall.

A high-pitched scream is heard.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Iruma, of course.


	8. Daily Life II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Some things in the story will be different than in cannon.

The thirteen of them huddled around Iruma, who was screaming in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" Iruma pointed at a gaping hole in the wall, where the dragon statue formerly was. "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!"

"Iruma," Kirumi started. "Please calm down."

Iruma pointed at the hole in the wall. "Tell that hole to go fuck itself!"

Kiibo put an arm on her shoulder. "Iruma, what happened?"

She sharply inhaled. "That fucking pedobear give some sort of ball thing, and told me to put it in the dragons mouth! Then it exploded and made _that_ huge hole in that bitch-ass wall!"

Angie grinned. "Atua wonders why Kiibo didn't witness it! You two _did_ leave the dining hall together to rendezvous!"

"A-After we.... uh..." Iruma's face flushed as she made crude gestures with her hands. "He left to go recharge and shit..."

"Iruma, we get it..." Kaede groaned in frustration. "But we're being serious, calm down." She turned around, took a deep breath, and shouted at the top of her lungs. "MONOKUMA!"

Promptly, the robotic bear appeared. "Did I hear my name...?"

"Monokuma, is the 'dragon gem' you gave us real?"

Iruma stared at Monokuma with a deadly glare. "Tell'er Monokuma!"

He snickered. " _Not really... I lied..._ "

"Are you being serious!?" Kaito bellowed.

"Kaito! Shut up! I'm the big boss around here!" Monokuma shouted, raising a fist. "I do what I want and say what I want!"

"Fuck that!"

" _Excuse me_...?" he waddled towards Kaito and whacked him in the shin. "See! I am the boss! So _do not_ defy me! Do you undestand...?" Monokuma stretched out every syllable, " _Kai-to_...?"

"OW! FUCK!" Kaito winced. "I hear you loud and fucking clear..."

"Good," Monokuma deadpanned. "I'm going to be quick and direct, Kaede, your 'dragon gem' is actually a rubber bouncy ball!"

"W-What?"

"MWAHAHA!" Monokuma cackled, before vanishing. "See ya!"

Kaede threw her arms around in a fit. "Monokuma! WAIT! I still have questions!"

"Now you know how I fucking feel!" Iruma stomped on the floor. "That bear's a fuckin' troll!"

"So, in that case..." Kiibo wondered aloud. "The dragon gem the Monokubs gave us were a fake?"

Maki sighed. "Appears so. It's such an unnecessary waste of time..."

"Hm," Gonta huffed. "In weird way, should we thank Iruma for opening hole in wall? There may be new areas to explore!"

"Yeah!" Iruma shouted. "Fucking thank me!"

"I'll thank you by not punching you in the face," Maki replied.

"I-I'm so s-sorry..." Iruma worried. "D-Don't hate me..."

"Iruma," Amami coolly added. "Just be quiet."

Iruma nodded hastily and did as told.

"So what do we do know?" Ouma rested his hands behind his head. "Do we just investigate?"

"I suppose we do!" Shirogane said.

"Okay okay!" Angie mushed her cheeks. "Let's go investigate and see if we can find anything new and divine!"

Kaede nodded. "I agree with Angie-let's investigate."

-

As everyone went their separate ways, Amami jogged up to Kaede.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he hopefully asked.

Kaede shrugged. "If you want to..."

They duo trekked through the mossy corridors, before walking upon a monochrome door. 

Kaede walked up and grasped the door handle, "It must be an ultimate research lab..." She turned to face Amami, "Do you want to go in?"

"I don't see why not."

When they entered the research lab, there was a cackling fireplace in the center of the lab, with a bookcase on each side. There was a carpet in the middle of the room, with a rocking chair resting idly on top of it. The walls had bookshelves with plenty of poisons, there were also handcuffs and...

Kaede felt nauseous.

They were in _Saihara's_ lab.

Amami noticed the pianist's pale complexion. "Do you want to leave?"

'If that's okay with-"

"HEY!" Monokuma jumped out. "What are you doing in here!? Nuh-uh! Leave, leave!"

Amami eyed the bear. "Why are you freaking out so much?"

"It's against the rules!" Monokuma shouted, waving his arms around wildly. "I thought I told the Monokubs to add that rule! My stupid, adorable children can be so darn stupid sometimes..."

"What rule?"

Monokuma took a deep breath. "You're not allowed to enter the Ultimate Research Labs of deceased students! It's completely against the rules!"

"Um, do you want us to leave?" Kaede squeaked.

"Ugh..." Monokuma sighed in frustration. "You... you can stay, I suppose. Fine! Let's add a new rule to your monopad! _A deceased student's lab will lock permanently once another murder happens!_ This means that once another happens, this room will be closed forever! No-one will be able to enter!"

"I see, but still, I think we've been overstaying our welcome..." Amami turned his attention back to Kaede, much to Monokuma's chagrin. "Shall we leave?"

Kaede nodded, holding a hand to her stomach, hoping that somehow it will make her nausea subside.

-

They stood in front of another door. Kaede trailed her hand on the door handle; it was another Ultimate Research Lab. The door was wooden and rustic. She was procrastinating, she knew it, and Amami knew too.

"Hey," he placed a hand over hers. "Let's go in, okay?"

She nervously grinned, before taking a deep breathe. "O-Okay."

She twisted the door knob, and they entered swiftly.

Monokuma told them that entering a deceased student's lab was against the rules, but they on why were they _here_?

In _Shingugi's_ lab!

Kaede's face went pale in an instant, and she dashed to a corner. She vomited on the wooden floors of Shingugi's lab. Amami opened his mouth to say something, before a husky voice interrupted.

"That fucker..."

Kaito walked over to the pair: Kaede, who was vomiting, and Amami, who was holding her hair back.

He held a lop-sided smirk. "I'm gonna assume she didn't take Shingugi's lab well?"

The pianist replied with more vomit.

" _Nobody_ should take this well," Amami chided. "Monokuma's mocking a dead friend."

Kaito crossed his arms and frowned. "That 'friend' was a murderer."

"It doesn't matter," he rebuked. 

The two stared at each-other with fury, before Kaede caught her breath. "U-Um, could we please leave now?"

Both of their gazes faltered, and they turned their attention back to her. 

"Yeah, sorry..." Kaito picked Kaede up bridal style, which Amami scowled at.

"K-Kaito!" Kaede swatted. "What are you doing!?"

"Yes," Amami blankly agreed. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"O-Oh!" Kaito stuttered, not losing grip. "I was just going to carry her out!"

"I think she's capable of that," he rebuked. "Don't you think?"

"Actually..." Kaede twirled her hair. "I don't mind. It's kind of gentlemanly, _don't you think?_ "

Amami's mouth is left dangling open as Kaito carries Kaede out of the room. Amami quickly follows suit, but in a much more sloppier fashion.

As Kaede stands back up, and straightening her clothes, she thanked the astronaut. "Thanks for the, um, ride, Kaito. I appreciate it!"

"N-No problem!" he bashfully scratched his goatee. "It was fun being gentlemanly, y'know?"

Kaede tucked a strand of her hair behind her hair and shot him a grin. "Thank you."

Amami is still on the side-lines awestruck. Kaito and Kaede seemed to forget about him as they both walk away to the shocked boy, looking for the next Ultimate Research Lab.

-

Kaito stared at the metallic door in awe. "So, whose lab do you think this is?"

She inhaled. "One way to find out..."

Kaede twisted the doorknob and opened the heavy door. As they entered, there was machinery and buttons everywhere. On one side, there was a surgical bed. She almost thought the lab belonged to a doctor, but the oil and robotic hands resting nearby diminished the thought. Kiibo quickly greeted them.

"Kaito, Kaede, greetings!" he welcomed.

Iruma stood beside him. "Wazzup, fuckers!"

"U-Um," Kaede stuttered. "So, is this your lab?"

"Uh-huh!" Kiibo nodded, dashing around the lab. "Is it not positively amazing!?" He was practically running in circles. "It has all of the robot necessities!"

Kaito nodded. "So what kinda stuff does your lab have?"

Iruma shuddered. "He has _lots and lots_ of spare parts... Arms... Hands... There's even a vibration function!"

"Iruma!" Kiibo shouted. "That's highly inappropriate! Not to mention, very personal too!"

"S-Sorry Keebs," she halfheartedly apologized. "Just got a bit carried away, that's all!"

Kaito shuddered at the thoughts, almost looking nauseous. "I-I think we're just going to leave now..."

Kaede hastily nodded, dragging Kaito by the hand, making a beeline for the door. "Yeah, I have to agree..."

"Ugh..." he sighed. "I think _I'm_ about to vomit..."

-

The two stood in front of a yellow door, which was covered with exotic flower designs and paint splatters.

Kaito shrugged. "I wonder whose lab this i-"

"Nyahaha!" Angie popped out behind the door. "Kaito, Kaede! It is wonderful to see you!" She waved her arms as she ushered them inside, "Come in! Come in!"

The floorboards creaked underneath their steps as Angie showed them her surprisingly dull Ultimate Research Lab. But what was more surprising, albeit confusing, was that Monophanie and Monosuke were standing at a pair of easels in the middle of the room.

"Oh, hello everyone!" Monophanie welcomed gently. 

Monosuke, however, wasn't gentle at all. "Whatchoo doin' here? Angie was gonna teach us art!"

"Art?" Kaede raised a brow.

"Uh-huh!" Angie smiled, patting the two Monokub's heads. "I'm teaching them how to paint!"

"...And they willingly let you teach them?" Kaito wondered.

Monophanie stood by Angie. "She's a great teacher! She knows many things about art! Painting, sculpting..."

"Yeppers!" Monosuke agreed. "But I prefer art history, and how those artists got rich!"

Angie seemed unfazed by Monosuke's brash comment. "I'm their teacher! Nyahaha! If you want to, you are welcome to join us!"

Kaito shook his head dismissively. "We appreciate it and shit, but we're gonna have to pass..."

"We _do_ appreciate the offer!" Kaede waved her hands dismissively. "But we're still exploring the new area!"

"I see... I see..." the artist scratched her temples. "Since time is an issue, we will meet here at 8:30pm tonight!"

"Wait, Angie! That's not what I-"

"Perfect!" Angie cheered, pushing Kaito and Kaede into the hallway before slamming the door shut. "Bye-onara!"

Kaito was furious. "What the hell!" He punched the door to her lab multiple times. "Angie! ANGIE!"

Kaede sighed in response. "It looks like we have no choice..."

"Fuck that!" Kaito screeched. "We could just leave her hanging!"

"Kaito," she held a sympathetic smile. "You wouldn't do that. I know you."

Kaito scratched the back of his head. "Fuck..."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's head back to the others, okay? We'll discuss what we found!" 

"Fine..." he mumbled, walking down the hallway. "Hurry up, or you'll fall behind."

Kaede quickly dashed ahead, catching up with the astronaut. She looked out the windows. The eager sun was beaming bright with pride outside, kind of like Kaito.


	9. Daily Life III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Flashback lights will be slightly different.

As they headed back to meet up with the others, they heard a scream from behind them.

"HEY! DEGENERATE MALE AND KAEDE!"

A mewl was heard promptly.

"Nyeh... Don't yell so loud..."

As they turned around, Tenko tackled Kaito to the ground, and Yumeno followed behind gasping for air.

"Guess what! Guess what!" Tenko's eyes darted back and forth as she stood up. 

"What the hell was that for!?" he exasperated, hunching over.

Instead of answering the question, she repeated the phrase like a mantra. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"Tenko!" Kaede said. "Calm down!"

The aikido master let out a big squeal in response. Kaede arched a brow, directing her gaze towards Yumeno.

She fiddled with her thumbs. "Tenko found a pool..."

"Heh? Wait," the astronaut took a deep breath. "There's actually a fucking pool in this place?"

"Hmph..." Yumeno sighed. "Why do you think Tenko tackled you to the ground?"

"Good question."

"It's awesome!" Tenko squealed. "It's super duper amazing!"

"Hell yeah it's amazing!" Kaito bellowed, grabbing Kaede by her arm. "Guess what? New plan! We're going swimming!"

"Wait, what? Kaito, this isn't the time for-"

"We have all day!" He dragged her down the hallway. "We have all've the time in the-"

A chime rang from the speakers. "Apupupu! Monokuma here! Everyone, please gather into the gym! Important business, very important! _Don't be late_!"

"What the-"

Tenko giggled. "I guess time's not on your side!"

"... or luck I suppose..." Yumeno added.

He kicked the wall in frustration. "That bear has the worst fucking timing..."

"Kaito," the pianist placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's head to the gym, okay? We'll go swimming another time, it's a promise!"

"Are you sure? What if there _can't_ be another time...?"

"What do you..." Kaede hesitated. "Oh."

He feared something dire. He feared that one of them wouldn't be _alive_ for 'next time'.

Her mouth tightened into a straight line. "There will be a next time, no doubt about it." She took his hand. "Let's go, okay?"

Kaito nodded, and as they turned around, Tenko and Yumeno were nowhere in sight. He just shrugged.

"Let's go my sidekick!"

She raised a brow as they began to walk. "Sidekick?"

"Just roll with it."

-

They searched for the others in silence, but not an awkward one. It was a comfortable silence, and neither of them wanted to break it. They were about to enter the gym, but someone rapidly poked Kaede on her shoulder, grabbing her attention.

"Nyahaha! Kaede, Kaito, what are you doing here?"

"I..." Kaito muttered. "I thought you were with the little fuckers!"

"Nah-ah-ah!" Angie grinned whilst shaking her head. "We ended early! I had to get _this_ thing examined!" She gestured her hand, which was holding a flashlight.

Kaede folded her arms. "A flashlight? Why did you need to get that examined?"

"I found it in a huge treasure chest in the hallway!

"That sounds way to fucking weird to be true!" he shouted. "Right, Kaede?"

She shrugged. "I dunno... So much unbelievable things have happened so far..."

"What are you saying?"

"It sounds believable."

Angie waved her hands in the air. "Nyahaha! Kaede is siding with me!" She began to pout. "Wait, what were we talking about?"

Kaito sighed. "Let's just drop it... Angie, who did you get to inspect the flashlight?"

"They told me to gather everyone in the gym!" she said. "They wanted to announce their discoveries with everyone present!"

"Fuck that!"

"Well, too bad!" she playfully stuck her tongue out. "We're going inside right now!"

"Wait! Angie, I-" 

It was too late, Angie already pulled them into the crowded gymnasium. Everyone was present, and Monokuma stood in the middle.

"Yippee!" Monokuma chimed. "Everyone's here! Let's start!"

Kaito's face paled. "No way... no fucking way!"

"Ooh! Yes!" Angie grinned. "Yes way!"

"What do you want?" Maki hissed.

"Well, you see," the bear explained. "Angie gave me a _flashback light_ to examine!"

Amami arched a brow. "So, what _is_ a flashback light?"

"First of all, it isn't your regular flashlight!" Monokuma explained. "Instead of shedding light on darkness, it sheds light on your old memories! You've all been really worried that you couldn't remember how you came to this school, but a flashback light will help you remember everything! SEE YA!" 

After finishing his sentence, he vanished.

"Give us the goddamn light already!" Iruma shrieked.

"Iruma, calm down," Kiibo soothed. "We don't know if we're able to trust the flashback lights."

Kirumi finished his thought. "We don't even know how Monokuma stole our memories."

"I don't think we should use it..." Yumeno drawled.

"I agree with Yumeno all the way!" Tenko bellowed. "We shouldn't use it!"

"Gonta agrees too!"

"Seems fishy," Amami agreed. "It's better to be on the safe side, I suppose."

"Coming from a smokin' hot inventor," Iruma added. "These aren't normal fucking circumstances!"

Kaede nodded. "In a place like this, it may be possible..."

Shirogane pressed a hand up to her cheek. "This is all so weird... it's like that one anime! The one with the girl who goes to that music academy, and she meets all these hot guys!"

"Why are you talking about an anime?" Maki said. "This is real life."

"S-Sorry..."

Ouma raised his hand. "Since we all disagree, I'll take care of the flashback lights!"

"O-Ouma! Stop! Don't touch-"

He dashed towards the flashback light, and activated before anyone could say a word. Then, everything went white.

-

_The camera shook sporadically in Ouma's hands._

_"Ouma!" Kaito shouted. "Stop shaking the camera so much!"_

_"Jeez, I get it okay!"_

_"Is it recording?" Tenko asked._

_"Yeah!" Ouma nodded. "But we've gotta be quick! We've only got a few minutes to make this video before class starts!"_

_"Get on with it you fucking dildoberry!" Iruma screeched._

_"Let's just say what we need to say, okay?" Saihara tilted his head._

_Kaede nodded. "Saihara's right, so what were we supposed to say again?"_

_"We're supposed to talk about how we love life and stuff..." Ouma explained. "We especially need to talk about how the me-"_

_As if on cue, the bell rang, interrupting Ouma._

_"Shit!" Kaito cursed. "Class is about to start! Hurry up!"_

_The camera shook wildly for the second time, randomly getting glances at his other classmates._

_"Nyahaha! It's starting to rain!"_

_"Everyone, get inside! I won't rust in the middle of class!"_

-

Kaede regained consciousness.

"What the...?"

"What the fuck was that!" Iruma yelled. 

"Interesting," Amami coolly smiled. "It seems we were all attending the same high-school..."

"How do you know?" Kiibo asked.

"A bell rang."

"Not to mention how we were late for class..." Kirumi added.

Kaito was pale. "What the fuck..."

"MONOKUMA!" Tenko shouted. "GIVE US MORE FLASHBACK LIGHTS! WE NEED TO FIND OUT ABOUT OUR LOST MEMORIES!"

"Tenko, I'd wait," Shirogane's mouth turned into a tight line. "We still need to debunk what we _just_ found out."

"Fine... but I still want to do this!" Tenko sharply turned towards Ouma, and sent him flying into the wall. "HIYAH!"

"OW!" he yelped.

"That's for activating the flashback light without our permission!"

"Violently awesome!" Monokuma maniacally smiled, appearing at Tenko's request. "Questions, I heard?"

Hoshi interrupted Tenko. "What was that vision? That flashback?"

"Also," Kiibo added. "You told us that the flashback light would help us remember _all_ of our memories!"

"Hmmm, a problem indeed..." Monokuma hummed. "It seems your memories are more stubborn than I thought... Hmmm, lemme make you a deal..."

Amami cooed. "The deal is...?"

"Once another murder and trial happens, I'll give you all another flashback light!"

Kaito frowned. "Stupid motives..."

"Motive?" Monokuma repeated. "Did I hear motive? Well, since you want a motive so badly, I'll give you one!"

"Wha-!? Motive!?" he yelled. "No motives!"

"There will be a motive waiting back for you back in your rooms!" Monokuma cheered. "If you tell anyone about what you watch, that's up to you! SEE YA!"

Monokuma vanished into mid-air, and everyone else did too-wary of what awaits them in their room.

-

Kaede tapped the Kubs Pad that laid idly on her side-table. The screen came to life, and in bright bold letters...

The words "Angie Yonaga: Ultimate Artist" appeared on the screen, swaying like palm trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect an edited version of this chapter very soon! Also, look forward to a body next chapter too!


	10. The Second Body is Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: From this point forward, the story will be written in present tense rather than in past tense.

The video begins to play, showing plenty of people following and dancing behind Angie, who was leading the line; it was similar to a conga. They dance in circles around a bonfire, with the serene ocean booming in the background; the moon lit up the ocean like a candle. There are festive lights hanging from tree-to-tree. It is a festival in full swing. 

Monokuma narrates. "Alrighty, let's go! By massive demand, another motive video! Who's the most important person in _your_ life?"

Kaede's eyes watch the screen with anticipation.

"Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist, known as a worshipper of Atua to all!... and guess what? _Atua_ is the most important person in her life! He guides her, and advises her what to do with her life, and how she should lead it! From festivals that drove economy into the ground, to meditating on the beach! It was all Atua's idea!

The same scene continues, but the camera zooms closer onto Angie's face. Her innocent smile became a frown, and her eyebrows furrow, showing uncertainty. A single sweat-drop rolls down her neck.

"All of Angie's peers follow Atua! Well, they think they do— cause that's Angie's lie! The truth is..."

Monokuma cackles, grinning with a trail of drool dragging from his mouth.

" _Atua doesn't exist! Angie made him up!_ "

Her mouth went dry. 

"All of the citizens of Angie's island paradise believe in Atua, but they don't know that he's fake! Angie's been leading them all on for years, and they don't know that he's, well, fake! Even if she was leading them on, Angie did it for their protection. Her fellow citizens are her family, and she never wants to let go. Their only wish is for Angie to live. But, _they_ may not live to see her return safe and sound..."

Her throat tightens.

"After we visited Angie's island paradise, a terrible accident occurred! What kinda accident? It's a secret! Find out for yourself... Apupupupu..."

Without hesitation, and pushing her fear aside, Kaede jaunts towards her bedroom door and dashes into the hallway. She sprints, hoping to find Angie.

-

Kaede naturally knocks on Angie's door first, but to no avail. Thinking of her other options, she dashes to the dining hall. Her feet stomp on the pavement as she ran for the artist. Her eyes fix on the door that would lead her inside, but Tenko was there to greet her once more.

"Tenko!" Kaede pants. "Have you seen Ang-"

"Kaede!" Tenko interrupts. "You have great timing! I was on my way to get you!"

"You were?"

She shouts one last message as she runs away. "Everyone's meeting up at the dining hall!"

"B-Bu..." Kaede mutters, at a loss of words.

She sighs in frustration, and trudges towards the dining hall.

-

"ANGIE! Has anyone seen Angie?"

Kirumi folds her arms. "My apologies, I'm afraid I have not seen her all day."

"You seem awfully alarmed," Kiibo says. "Is it about the Kubs Pads?"

"You got one too?"

Yumeno yawns. "Nyeh... Everyone got one..."

"They're motive videos, they must be," Kiibo scratches his chin. "However, it's interesting—they are mixed up..."

"Wait-what?"

The magician nods. "There was a Kubs Pad on my night-stand, but it wasn't even mine... what a pain..."

"I advise that we discuss this once everyone else arrives," Kirumi adds. 

"Fine by me..."

"Everyone else is coming...?"

Kiibo curtly nods. "Tenko and Angie left to go retrieve everyone else! In the meantime, we can-"

Angie cackles as she bounds into the room. "Nyahaha! We have brought everyone with us! How divine!"

Maki deadpans, clearly not joyful. "What do you want?"

"MAKI! PAY MORE ATTENTION!" Tenko yells as Maki glares at her with hatred. "We need to talk about the Kubs Pads! They're our new motive!"

"So..." Ouma rests his arms behind his head. "Who watched their video?"

"Ooh! Gonta watch Kaede's-"

Kiibo shouts. "Don't share yet Gonta!"

"Huh? Why not-"

"Ugh! Stupid Kiibo!" Ouma whines. "Let Gonta say what he wants!"

" _Yeah_ ," Kaede raises a brow. "Let Gonta say what he wants..."

He scratches his chin. "Um... Gonta don't think you want everyone to know secret..."

"Who cares!?" Iruma says. "Just fucking tell us already! We're going to exchange'em anyway!"

"No," Kiibo denies. "No-one is going to say anything."

"I think we should share," Amami disagrees. "These _are_ videos of the most important people in our lives..."

Angie giggles. "I agree with Rantarou!"

"But that's why we shouldn't share them. If nobody watches the videos, none of us will have a reason to kill."

Ouma rests his hands behind his head. "So morbid Kiibo! I guess it makes sense, you _are_ a robot after all..."

Yumeno drawls. "So we should just ignore them...?"

"Yeah!" Shirogane agrees. "Let's just-"

"I want to see mine," Hoshi states.

Tenko nods also, albeit hesitantly. "I... I kinda wanna see mine too..."

"Nyahaha!" Angie giggles. "I wanna see mine too!"

Kaede feels her throat constrict.

"I see," Kirumi says. "It seems some of us would like to see our motive videos after all..."

Amami nods. "It's quite troublesome..."

"I want a reason to survive, y'know?" Hoshi pulls his cap. "I want something to look forward to if I escape..."

"You _are_ going to survive Hoshi," Kaede asserts. "We're all going to survive, together."

"It's rather unfortunate," Hoshi sighs. "Two of us are already dead, and you still hold on to your small string of hope... Talk to me again once you're thinking with you're mind, not your heart."

"H-Hoshi..." she stutters, before sighing.

Amami scoffs. "Let him be silent..."

Ouma brings a finger to his lips. "Sooo.... are we gonna exchange our videos or what?"

"W-What?" Kiibo stutters. "N-No.. we aren't-"

"Fuck yeah!" Iruma grins. "Let's exchange this shit!"

"No! We-"

"I wanna see mine!" Tenko yells, adding to the noise.

"But we shouldn't-"

Kaito shouts. "So let's switch!"

"STOP!"

Everyone directs their gaze towards, not Kiibo, but Kirumi.

"It would not be wise to switch."

"Says you? Titless bitch?"

Hoshi gazes down. "Let's make a deal..."

"Hm? What do you propose?"

"You let those who want to exchange their videos, exchange them," Hoshi still doesnn't meet her gaze. "...and you don't end up dead. Scratch that, whoever _doesn't_ switch won't end up dead."

"P-Pardon? I don't understand what you are saying..."

"One us is probably going to attempt a murder, and I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make sure those who are smart, and don't switch, live."

"This is preposterous-"

"I'm begging you, which is something I don't do often," he lifts his gaze. " _Please_ let us switch our videos. _Please_."

Her eyes turn somber, as she looks at everyone else. "Should... should we let them switch...?"

Amami nods. "Sure."

Kaede also nods. "Let's let them."

"I see," Kirumi sighs. "Very well, feel free to switch."

"Thank you," Hoshi flashes a true smile. " _Thank you._ "

"Do not mention it."

-

"So Kadimatsu..." Kaito trails off as they stroll back to their rooms. "Did you exchange your video?"

"Kadimatsu?"

"I know, I know... it's a weird nickname..."

She shrugs. "It's fine... it's kind of endearing-in a weird sort of way..."

He grins, and as if on cue, a crimson leaf sways by his face. "Seems the seasons still change, huh."

"It's interesting," she stares at the leaf as she twiddles it between her fingers. "Seasons still go by as they regularly do..."

Before they could add another word, Angie sprints by and picks up the leaf. "Nyahaha! Perfect! Utterly divine~!"

"What?"

"It will do very well! Yes, indeed..." she muses. "This will be our inspiration for our art session tonight!"

Kaito scoffs. "Wait, we're actually still doin' that shit?"

"Of course! And guess what! We're starting early today!" She pulls Kaede and Kaito's sleeve as she drags them to her lab.

-

"Oi! What're they doin' here!"

"Jeez, don't be so brash! It's kind of them to join us!"

"Oh... What am I going to do about you, you two little trouble-makers!" Angie pats them on their heads. "Monosuke, Monphanie, be nice!"

The two of the Monokubs mutter and sigh in response. "So," Kaito interrupts. "We're painting...?"

"Yes, yes!" Angie nods. "I already set out your easels!" She points towards their rickety wooden stands, with a white canvas perched on top of each one. "All you have to do is paint!"

"Um, okay..." Kaede dips her paintbrush into the red, in an attempt to recreate the same leaf, which was place on a stool in the center of the easels.

"Ha! Hooyah!" Monosuke grunts as he splashes random blotches of colours onto the white canvas. "HAHAHA!"

"Monosuke..." Monophanie scowls. "Don't be so rough!" She gracefully drags her brush across the blank canvas. "See! Like me!"

"By the way," Kaito adds, "Why are..." he points at the two stubby bears, " _they_ here...?"

"Is there a problem with that Kaito~?" she coos. "I was painting in my lab one day, the two of them walked in, and they wanted me to teach them how to make all kinds of art! Is it not divine? Atua certainly thinks so!"

Kaito only sighs in response.

Kaede dips her paintbrush into the red, and drags it across the canvas. She adds swirls, and stripes, and she takes a step back. It wasn't terrible, but it could be much better. She peers to the right at Kaito's painting: his canvas was tainted with random blotches of reds, oranges, and... blues...? However, when she peers to her left to sneak a peek at Angie's painting, she is awestruck. Every rich colour blends into eachother seamlessly.

"Angie..." Kaede says. "That's... that's a very beautiful painting, Angie."

"Oh-hoh? You truly think so?" she responds. "Thank you very much, Kaede. Atua and I appreciate that very much."

They smile at each-other. "Hey, guys!" Kaito shouts, a feeble attempt to be a part of the conversation. "Um, guys?"

Monosuke takes a step back to admire his art, before interrupting Kaito. "HAHA! Ev'rybody gather 'round! Behold my amazin' art!"

"It's wonderful Monosuke!" Angie compliments as she looks at his decent painting.

"Do you like mine Angie?" Monophanie daintily asks. Her painting _is_ a leaf, but it is painted with pastel colours rather than red.

Angie smiles, before giving a thumbs up. "It looks beautiful Monophanie! You have to teach me how to paint with such amazing colours the next time I see you!"

Monophanie bashfully giggles, and Kaede watches with a smile on her face. It was nice to see Angie act so motherly, compared to her usually bubbly self.

-

Before she leaves, Angie suggests an idea.

"Nyahaha! I have a divine idea!"

"...and that is...?"

"To have an art showcase!" Angie grins. "It would be nice to surprise Monosuke and Monophanie with something so wonderful!"

Kaede raises a brow. "Where would we hold it?"

"In the casino!"

"We have a casino?"

Angie wraps an arm around Kaede. "Jeez, Kaede! You can be so silly sometimes!"

She smiles in return. "Let's do it."

-

Lots of art hangs on the walls. In one section of the casino were the canvases that they had painted previously, while there were some sculptures: courtesy of Angie. Monosuke made a sculpture also, which he had Angie help with, a lot. Monophanie also brought a vase of daffodils, calling it, 'still life.' Kaede grins as everyone admires the painting.

Kiibo rubs his temples. "I've never seen such beautiful art! Right Iruma?"

Iruma, however, was sulking. "Fucking crap-bags... Making a beauty like myself look at art.."

Kirumi walks towards, and stands beside the pair. "They are nice paintings, aren't they?"

Kiibo nods enthusiastically. "Some a bit, childish... but they are all well-done!"

"I just need to get your order," Kirumi adds. "What would you like to drink?"

Kaede smiles as she watches from across the casino floor, now out of earshot. Angie taps on her shoulder. "Are things going well?"

"Absolutely."

"Nyahaha!" she jumps in her spot. "It's divine to see everyone together like this! We may be able to work together to escape!"

Kaede sighs at the thought, and a smirk tugs at her lips. "Hopefully soon..."

Before one of them could say more, Kirumi also daintily taps on their shoulders. "May I ask what you would like to drink?"

Angie smiles, "Fruit punch!"

"I'll just have water," Kaede adds.

"I will be back with everyone's beverages in a few minutes."

-

Yumeno yawns as Kirumi passes her the requested hot chocolate. She takes a sip. "Mmm... this tastes really good Kirumi... Thanks..."

"It is no problem."

Tenko shouts. "Did you get my milk!?"

She places it in front of Tenko. "Of course..."

Once all of the beverages are passed out, the showcase is in full swing. Everyone is chatting, Tenko is bothering Yumeno, Iruma is bothering Kiibo, it's a great time. Kaede walks towards Kirumi. "Make sure to not overwork yourself, okay?"

She nods. "I understand, I appreciate it."

Angie jumps between the two, and drags Kaede by her arm to the slots. "Come on Kaede! Let's gamble!"

-

One coin goes in the slit, then another... then another...

Angie is on a roll at the slots and Kaito watches in awe. "What the..."

"She's amazing!" Kaede says. "She's getting so many jackpots!"

"It's certainly interesting..." Hoshi adds. "I never expected her to be so proficient in gambling..."

Tenko stands behind them, adding to the crowd. "I know! GO ANGIE!"

This spurs Angie on, and she does not dissapoint. She's racking up jackpot after jackpot.

Then, she hears a scream..

In fact, they all hear a scream. A shrill scream filled with terror.

Tenko's ears perk up. "That scream was from..." She points. "Over there!"

Shouts are heard from the same area. Angie leaps out of her seat before dashing towards the hollers. "Everyone! Hurry!"

-

Tenko's screaming too.

Kaede's vomiting for what felt like the thousandth time in the past few days.

Angie watches the scene unfold with a neutral expression, her lip is in a straight line. 

Yumeno is laying on the ground.

Gonta is on top of her.

Not just on top of her...

-

Gonta lay on top of Yumeno, sputtering out a fountain of blood; the blood is soaking himself, and the unfortunate magician that is trapped under his weight.

Yumeno's shrill screams are all that fills the room. But then...

_Ding!_

A chime goes off to say a body had been discovered.


	11. Investigation II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (omg it's Christmas eve...)  
> I just realized I spelled Shinguji's name wrong the whole entire time, so I went back to edit every single time I said it... shoot...
> 
> My apologies for the lacking of updates, the past week has been extremely busy for me. During Christmas, I get some time off so I hope I'l be able to get some chapters out soon! Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> (Also... happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Eid!)

Yumeno screams more. "HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Yumeno!" Tenko immediately rushes to her side, attempting to lug Gonta off of the magician.

Yumeno begins to gargle. "TENKO! PLEASE! I DO-"

The rest was unintelligible nonsense.

The bloody sight causes something in Kaede's mind to click. She finally realizes it. Yumeno may die.

Yumeno may die from _choking on Gonta's blood._

Kaede immediately kneels beside Tenko, and they both push the entomologist.

Tenko huffs. "I...will...not...let it end this way!"

Yumeno gargles in response.

One by one, people join in to help. Kaito, Kirumi, Angie, Amami— and surprisingly Maki help, and succeed, in pushing Gonta's corpse.

Gasps of air echo throughout the casino.

Then, she vomits.

-

Everyone that remains in the casino remains in shock from the death of their friend. Kaede does her best not to feel nauseous, even at the thought of Gonta's gruesome demise. Interrupting her thoughts— Tenko bustles through the front doors with a grim expression.

"Everyone," she says, "I have an announcement."

Hoshi tilts his gaze downwards. "Is the little one alright?"

Tenko clears her throat. "Yumeno is currently resting in her room, she isn't doing so well..."

"This whole ordeal must have been very traumatic for her," Kirumi adds. "The weight, and the blood," she sighs, "I can't imagine her mental state..."

"She's breathing!" Kaito shouts. "That's what matters! She's still alive!"

Tenko's arm flinches in a desperate need to slap the astronaut, before staring at him dead in the eye. "Shut the hell up."

"What?"

She is visibly furious, but she still speaks in a calm tone as she steps out the doors of the casino. "Degenerates... "

The doors slam behind Tenko, as silence swallows the room. But to disturb the silence, the Monokubs appear.

"W-Wha...? She left?" Monophanie stutters. "But we have to give you _all_ the Monokuma File..."

"Who the fuck cares!?" Monokid shouts. "Let's just give'em the fucking file!"

Monotaro sweats a brow. "But poppa will be angry if we don't-"

"Who cares!?" Monosuke says. "Let's do it!"

Monodam is silent. "..."

"F-Fine..." Monophanie hands the group the Monokuma File before waddling away, dragging her feet behind her. "Here you go..."

As if a moth to a flame, the rest of her siblings chase after her.

But right before Monodam leaves, he quickly mutters a warning to the group. "Make sure to be ready everyone. Once the trial starts, the trial starts if you're ready or not."

"We understand," Kaede replies.

Monodam rolls out of the room. "Good."

"So, do we just investigate?" Shirogane asks.

Hoshi nods. "Seems so."

"Very well," Kirumi adds. "Let's all do our best."

Angie cheers. "After all, our lives depend on it!"

 _Our lives depend on it._ That phrase repeats itself in Kaede's ears. She can't let every-one down this time. She won't allow it.

Even if it's the last thing she does.

**_Investigation Start!_**

With shaking hands, Kaede grabs the Monokuma File.

_Monokuma File_  
_The victim is Gokuhara Gonta, the ultimate Entomologist._  
_The body was found in the casino._  
_The estimated time of death is 2:30pm._  
_There is evidence of swelling in the throat._  
_The victim suffered from violent vomiting of blood.  
_No other injuries were detected.__

"Poison," Kirumi says curtly. "Only possibility."

"How can you tell?" Kaito asks.

"He obviously wasn't stabbed or anything in that sort..." she explains. "Poison is a non-lethal way of eliminating some-one, and not to mention the blood..."

Ouma's eyes light up. "Ooh~! Poison! How fun!"

Iruma flips him off. "Shut the hell up you small-dick virgin!"

"Eh... who cares..." Ouma whines apathetically, before strolling away.

"Hey! Where are you going you cuck!?"

"I'm investigating," he replies. "I'm going to find where the culprit got the poison from— is that a problem?"

"N-No..." Iruma whimpers.

"Good," and the doors slam behind him once more.

Angie feigns frustration. "Atua can sense disharmony in the casino..."

Momota crosses his arms. "No shit."

"Very well!" Angie rebounds, bouncing in her spot. "I will start investigating! I recommend you all investigate too!"

"Okay everyone!" Shirogane says. "Let's all split up into pairs, and start investigating!"

"I'll go with you Shirogane," Amami adds.

"Oh! Sure!"

She grips his arm as she dashes out of the casino. "Let's make sure Ouma doesn't mess anything up..."

As the pair exit the door, Amami gives Kaede a chaste wink— signalling to her that he has everything under control. Kaede nods back in response.

Kaede walks up to Tojo before tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Tojo," Kaede begins. "You were taking everyone's orders before, right? To see what they would like to drink?"

She pauses, before sighing. "You suspect me, don't you? I understand where you are coming from; if I took Gonta's order, I could have easily poisoned his drink."

"I'm afraid it's something I have to check," Kaede says. 

Tojo fishes out a piece of paper from her pocket. "Here are the orders, but please hear me out: I did not kill Gonta. Where would I have located the poison?"

"It's fine Tojo," Kaede responds. "I need to find out where the culprit could have gotten the poison— _then_ I can decide if you murdered Gonta, okay?

"Thank you for hearing me out," Tojo says before walking away.

"No problem," Kaede responds as she gazes down at the neatly written orders. She quickly looks over all of the men's orders.

=

_Beverage Orders_

_Kiibo_ \- Oil

_Ouma_ \- 'Panta'

_Kaito_ \- Carbonated Beverage

_Amami_ \- Tea

_Gonta_ \- Milk

_Hoshi_ \- Tea

=

' _The culprit must have poisoned Gonta's milk_ ,' Kaede thinks. ' _It's odd, that's also what Tenko ordered— was it chance that Gonta was killed rather than Tenko_?'

With that new thought in mind, Kaede walked back to-

"Oi! Bakamatsu!" Iruma screechs. "I have some fucking awesome evidence that only _I_ will know! Wanna hear it!? I know you want to!"

"U-Um..." Kaede stutters. "If you want to tell me..."

"I saw mosquito-tits and man-hands walking back to their dorms together!"

"Yumeno and Tenko..?" Kaede scratches the back of her neck. "How is that abnormal...?"

"The time they were walking back was fucking wonky though!" she adds. "It was last night! Right before the night-time announcement went off!"

"That's actually kind of odd..." Kaede says. "I wonder why they were walking back at that time— wait, what were _you_ doing before the night-time announcement?"

"O-Oh!" Iruma stammers. "K-Kibs and I were just, um, 'hanging' out— and we kinda just lost track of time. He left before hand— and I was just about to head back, I wasn't making any murder plans, I promise!"

Kaede smiles apathetically. "It's fine Iruma, truly. I believe you. I just need to ask Kiibo to confirm this, okay?"

"Fucking great!"

Kiibo nudges his way between the two girls. "Is something wrong? I heard my name..."

"Were you with Iruma right before the night-time announcement?" Kaede asks.

"Y-Yes I was..." he responds. "But we ended up just staying at her lab overnight— for maintenance reasons. But I _did_ see Tenko and Yumeno walking back to their dorm— I'm not sure why though..."

"Iruma," she inhales with frustration. "Is _this_ true?"

"Yeah Bakamatsu, sorry for lyin'."

"It's fine..."

"So," Kiibo adds. "May we part ways now?"

Kaede nods. "Feel free to leave."

As the duo walks away, Kaito waltzes over. "You three fucking done yet?"

"Hm?" she rolls her eyes in a teasing manner. "You were waiting~?"

"Jeez, stupid! It's not like that!"

"I know, I know..." she teases. "But for real, did you need something?"

"While you three were chatting it up, I investigated where the culprit could have got the poison from."

"Really? Where?"

"Let me show you."

-

Kaito led Kaede throughout the— now evening lit— corridors. The two of them stood outside Saihara's lab's door.

She sweats a brow. "W-What are we doing here?"

"There's something I need to show you!"

"But we're not allowed! All previously open Ultimate Lab's will be locked permanently once another murder happens. Those are the exact rules Monokuma gave us!"

As if on cue, a small giggle is heard. "Apupupu..."

"Hell no!" Kaito yells.

"HELL YEAH!" Monokuma screams as he pops out of nowhere. "WAZZUP EVERYONE!"

"Ugh..." Kaede rolls her eyes. "What do _you_ want?"

"I see that you two wish to enter Saihara's lab, correct?" Monokuma says. "But you can't! You can't because a murder has happened, and know his lab is locked!"

"So?" Kaito mocks. "Did you just come here to rub it in our faces?"

Monokuma puffs out his chest. "Nope! I'm here to let you both in to investigate!"

"What? Why?"

"You know, to even out the playing feel a bit!" Monokuma says. "Between you guys and the killer!"

"That's... actually surprisingly nice of you..." Kaede asks suspiciously.

"What can I say? I'm a kind soul!" Monokuma repeats before disappearing. "Don't make me regret it!"

"Wait, in that case..." Kaito tugs at the door-handle, which opens freely. "Holy shit, he actually let us in..."

Kaito opens the door all the way and pushes Kaede inside. "I remember when I was investigating, I found..." he gasps as he points, "Ah! There it is!"

She directs her gaze upwards towards the cabinet— which was filled with a variety of poisons. "Woah."

Kaede remembers how the poisons were neatly placed in rows inside of the glass case. However, the glass case is now slightly broken— shattered in a way.

Kaito begins to explain. "You see, the culprit must have came in here before the art show to grab the poison!"

"Then why is it shattered?"

Kaito bangs his knuckles together. "They must've done it before the night-time announcement! It would make sense, they may have wanted to steal the poison when no-one was looking— a.k.a right before night-time! You see!?"

"The lab's lock at night-time, which means..." Kaede trails off. "They had to hurry to make sure they don't get locked in, right?"

"Exactly!"

Kaede grins. "Wow, Kaito! I never knew you were so good at this kind of stuff!"

"See!" he flashes a thumbs up. "I can be useful!"

"Good job! But now I need to-"

Suddenly, a chime is heard— and the Monokubs appear on the monitors.

"Oh, hello everyone!" Monophanie smiles kindly. "It is time to start the class trial! Please make your way to the trial grounds as soon as possible!"

"YEAH FUCKERS!" Monokid disrupts. "Get your fucking asses to the trial grounds before I get a RAGER!"

Monotaro cringes. "I... um, that was too much information Monokid..."

"Just make sure to get along everyone," Monodam stares directly at the screen.

"BEAR-WELL!" They shout before the screen turns black.

"Welp, looks like it's time to go!" Kaito says before heading out the door. "I'll see you at the elevator?"

"Right behind you!"

-

As Kaede stands in the elevator, it feels more empty than before— three of them are gone. What surprises her the most is that Yumeno still showed up. However, she didn't look healthy. Her skin is pale as a ghost, and she has dark bags underneath her eyes. Not to mention she looks even thinner than before.

The elevator ride is completely silent all the way down, it seems no-one had anything to say— or at least anything worth while.

Only the rumbling of the elevator is heard, but then, they finish their descent. As the thirteen survivors trudge their feet into the trial room, only a single voice is heard.

"Apupupu..." Monokuma cackles. "Let's start the _second_ , awesome class trial!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A few truth bullets for all of those theorizers...)
> 
> **Truth Bullets:**
> 
>  _Beverage Orders_  
>  Kiibo ordered Oil. Ouma ordered Panta. Kaito ordered a carbonated beverage. Amami ordered tea. Gonta ordered milk. Hoshi ordered tea.
> 
>  _Iruma's Account_  
>  Iruma saw Tenko and Yumeno walking back to their dorms right before the night-time announcement. The night-time announcement is announced at 10pm.
> 
>  _Broken Poison Cabinet_  
>  The day before the murder, a variety of poisons lay neatly organized in a glass case in Saihara's Ultimate Lab. However, after the murder, the cabinet is now slightly shattered and broken— and some poison is missing.


	12. Trial IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a sad attempt of adding perjury to the trials 
> 
> woopdiedoo

Kaede notices how Yumeno's body softly sways from side to side— as if she was in a trance. The magician's hands loosely grip the sides of her podium in a lackluster attempt to not fall off. The dark bags under her eyes hint at the sleepless night that she endured. Kaede shoots a sympathetic smile that reaches no-one.

"Who did it?" Tenko says calmly. "Who killed Gonta? Who traumatized Yumeno?"

"I'm surprised you're so relaxed," Hoshi adds. "Don't get me wrong, it's just odd to see you so calm— especially with everything that's happened."

"We need to..." she takes a deep breath, "We need to find the monster who did this. That is my goal."

"Wow!" Ouma giggles. "You sound so formal when you say that! I never knew Tenko was a lady!"

"What does that mean...?" Yumeno mumbles. "Leave Tenko alone..."

Tenko smiles. "Thank you Yumeno."

"But seriously! This is so boring! No-one is accusing anyone!" Ouma adds. "Hmm... I think whore-slut Iruma did it!"

"Well fuck you too!"

"Guys! We need to get back on topic!" Kaede waves her arms. "We need to do this— for Gonta!"

Kaito shows a lop-sided grin. "Let's fucking do this!"

Maki sighs. "I actually agree with Kaede and Kaito, our lives are at risk. If we all want to survive, we need to find the blackened."

"In that case..." Angie places her hands on her cheeks. "Atua says we should go over everyone's alibis! He says we will find out who stole the poison, and it will narrow down our list of suspects!"

"Our alibis for what?" Shirogane raises a brow. "We don't know _when_ the culprit stole the poison!"

Kiibo says, "I mean no disrespect to Atua— but in order to distinguish alibis, we need to find out when the culprit retrieved the poison."

"In all honesty," Amami adds. "We don't even know _where_ the culprit got the poison from!"

"Wait!" Kaito jolts. "I know where the culprit got the poison from!"

"Really?" he replies. "Then tell me."

_(Present your Argument)_

"So?" Amami presses on. "Where did the culprit retrieve the poison?"

Kaito shouts, "They got it from Saihara's lab!"

"Impossible," Maki says justly. "Monokuma already explained this. The lab of a dead person becomes permanently locked once another murder happens, you remember— don't you?"

"Monokuma let me in to investigate! He let Kaede too!"

Amami turns to Monokuma. " _Did_ you let them investigate? Did you break your own rules?"

"How gutsy..." Monokuma mutters. "I am impartial to everything! _Even playing field_ — I like to call it!"

"So Kaito is lying," Amami adds apathetically.

Maki sighs out of exasperation. "Wow, Kaito— I never knew you were _this_ stupid..."

"HEY!" Kaito shouts. "Don't call me stupid!"

_|_ | _i must turn this lie into the truth|_ \ 

_(BREAK!)_

"Kaito just fumbled over his words!" Kaede shouts desperately.

Kaito stares at the pianist with bewilderment. "I did ?"

"I think he meant _Monotaro_ let us in, right?"

"I let you in?" Monotaro raises a paw to his forehead. "I don't remember letting you guys in..."

Monokuma giggles. "Interesting— the theme _is_ truth and lies after all!"

"What?"

"Oh, nevermind!"

Monophanie giggles. "Silly, Montaro! You're so forgetful!"

"W-Wha...?"

"He _is_ a forgetful one, heh heh!" Monosuke snickers.

Monotaro looks around quizzically. "It kinda sounds like me to do something like that...."

"If this is actually true, you're such a FUCKING RETARD!" Monokid cackles.

His siblings grimace.

Monotaro scratches his head. "I must've let them in to investigate!"

His siblings yell in unison. "Kaede's telling the truth! No doubt about it!"

"See!" Kaito shouts. "We're tellin' the truth!"

Maki scoffs. "Fine."

Meanwhile, Amami simply nods. "I see."

" _Anyways_..." Ouma clears his throat. "Ahem! If I may have everyone's attention! I have a topic to discuss!"

Shirogane says, "I thought we were talking about the poison...?"

"We can talk about that later!" he presses on.

Kirumi folds her arms. "I do not appreciate the sudden change of discussion."

"Me neither you fucking pussy!" Iruma adds vehemently. "What the hell do you wanna talk about now?!"

Not batting at eye at the inventor's remarks, Ouma pulls a tablet out of his pocket— dangling it form his fingers. "Let's talk about this!"

Kiibo raises a brow. "Our motive videos?"

"Uh-huh!" Ouma nods. "But I especially wanna talk about something I found out while watching a _certain someone's_ motive video!"

Hoshi says, "Is that so?"

Ouma nods enthusiastically.

"Tell us already!" shouts Kaito.

"It turns out one of us has ended a life!"

Maki visibly clenches her pale fists.

"I-Impossible..." Kiibo stutters.

"Absolutely possible!" the leader continues.

" _Isn't that right...._ "

" _Kaede_?"


	13. Trial V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My, my! Sorry for the late chapter. Life has been pure havoc for me the past week, so I apologize. But I've actually done some research over the past week, via character studies. So no time was _wasted_ technically. Also, if you go back to chapter 6, there is now a piece of artwork at the end of the chapter! I plan to have a similar piece of artwork at the end of each trial, so I also did some art too! On a completely random note, I wonder who you guys think the culprit is! I, of course know— so I'd love to see your theories and guesses.
> 
> Have a great day and I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (I've also updated some trial stuff, nothing too big though!)
> 
> (P.S. this chapter will be proofread tomorrow)

Kaede sweats bullets as Ouma smiles coyly at her. " _So_?~"

The pianist looks around at all of her classmates, as if attempting to find a solution in one of their faces. But instead, all she finds hid confusion and worry etched into the majority of her classmates' faces.

Angie rests her hands at her sides, the calmness in her voice is intoxicating. "Kaede, could you please elaborate? Atua would like that y'know?"

"A-Atua...?" Kaede stutters, crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Kaito pumps a fist. "What the hell is she fucking talking about?!"

She grips her sleeves tighter. "What _I'm_ talking about?"

"Please explain, Kaede," Kirumi says. "What does Ouma mean by, _end a life_ — could you please explain?"

"W-Well..."

Tenko twiddles with her thumbs. "Kaede? Could you please explain, Kaede?"

No response.

"K-Kaede...?"

Still no response.

Then there is laughter.

The pianist giggles. "Hehehehe! You guys _really_ think I could have ended somebody's life?"

Ouma simply raises a finger to his lips. "I see— so this is how you're gonna play it..."

"Play? All I play is the piano!"

Shock fills Kiibo's face. "W-What...?"

"I didn't wanna have to do this..." Ouma rests his hands behind his head, before sighing. "But if I must..."

"If you must...?"

"Ta-da!~" Ouma giggles, grasping a pink tablet in his hands. "Lookee here!"

Shirogane fumbles her glasses. "It can't be..."

Ouma smiles from ear to ear. "Oh but it is! Welcome everybody to a motive video! More specifically..."

" _Kaede's motive video_!~"

Kaede's facade drops for a split second, but she quickly recovers. "Psh, that old thing?"

"That old thing?" Maki repeats. "Is this all some sort of joke to you? You are being accused of being a murderer, do you not understand that?"

"Lives are at stake here, Kaede!" Angie twirls her hair with a finger. "Atua doesn't want you to be a killer, and neither do I. Please refute Ouma— for Atua, for me!"

"For Atua?" Kaede repeats like a mantra. "How can I do it _for Atua_? Tell me!"

Angie raises a brow, confused. "What?"

Amami stares at Kaede square in the eye, remembering the state she was in after realizing she killed Saihara— it was something akin to despair and hysteria. "Calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down? You're all accusing me of something that's... that's total crap!"

"Kaede?" Angie repeats once more, gritting her teeth. "Why can't you do it for Atua? He's starting to sound pretty angry..."

Kaede inhales sharply. "Because..."

"Because...?"

" _Because Atua isn't fucking real!_ "

**Silence.**

Then Ouma giggles. "Wowerz! I never knew Kaede could be so cut-throat! Cut-throat Kaede, ooh that rhymes! Oh, and look— Angie looks like she's gonna cry!"

Angie grips her stand tightly, nails grinding on the steel podium. Only shaky breathes could be heard, with the occasional patter of a tear.

"Kaede..." Kaito stares at her, betrayal flashing through his eyes. "You... You fucking crossed the line."

" _I_ crossed the line?" the pianist giggles breathless, which comes out more like squawks. " **I crossed the line?! There's no line to cross anymore!"**

Amami crosses his arms and lets out a seldom sigh.

"Angie?" Hoshi asks. "Do you have anything to say? Do you _want_ to say anything?"

As she stares at the ground, the artist shakes her head.

Hoshi clears his throat. "Everyone, let's talk about Kaede's motive video after. Scratch that, anything _unnecessary_ , not related to the murder can hold until we find the culprit. Understand?"

Ouma tilits his head. "We're still watching Kaede's motive video after, right?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Cool!"

"Okay, everyone!" Kaito pumps a fist, lacking enthusiasm. "Let's fucking do this shit. Oh, and Ouma?"

"Hm?"

"Don't be so bitchy all the time." 

"..."

"HYA-HAHA!" Iruma cackles. "Oh, man! Kaito got you fucking good Cuckoma!"

"Well, whatever!" Ouma shrugs. "Whatcha gonna do? Haters gonna hate!" 

"Let's just pick it up where we left off everyone!" Kiibo smiles. "We've gone... um, very off topic..."

"In that case, let's do this everyone," Yumeno mumbles. "My MP isn't fully restored, but I'll do my best with what I have."

"You're so wonderful, Yumeno," Tenko says. 

"Thanks, I guess..."

Hoshi says, "So putting all of that to the side— we just decided that the poison was retrieved from Saihara's lab. How about we find out when they got it?"

"That works, I suppose," Shirogane adds, twiddling with her glasses. "Well, we already know that the murder occured at 2:30pm according to the Monokuma File— and we got the motive videos about... let's say about two o'clock?"

Kaito nods. "About."

"So we have an approximate twelve hour time gap the killer could've got the poison," Shirogane adds. "Do we have any evidence that can slim the gap down?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Kaito raises his hands energetically. "I know!"

"This again..." Amami scoffs, clearly not happy.

"Give'em a chance," Yumeno says, pulling her hat downwards. "He already proved his worth before, so let'em speak." 

"Very well."

**(Present your Argument)**

"Tell us already," Amami adds vehemently.

"He was telling the truth before," Hoshi says. "So let's trust him this time."

"Kaede and I were investigating the new labs and shit..."

"...And?"

Kaito shouts. "We came across the Saihara's lab!"

"Hurry up," Maki scoffs.

"Y'know how there's a cabinet filled with poison'n'shit in his lab? Well, yesterday— before the night-time announcement, the cabinet wasn't broken!"

Tenko adds, "Is that so?"

" _But this morning, the cabinet was shattered and shit! The culprit must've got the poison last night!_ "

**(BREAK!)**

"I agree with Kaito!" Kaede yells, unaware of the few cautious glares thrown in her direction.

Kirumi folds her arms. "Ahem, is that so?"

"Are you sure we can fucking trust'em though?" Iruma scoffs, looking off to the side. "Monokuma didn't vouch for Cumto before," her glance changes towards Kaede, "And with the whole Kaede situation goin' on, can we really trust'em?"

Instead of Kaede, Yumeno steps in. "Let the stupid astronaut speak, okay? We won't get anywhere," the magician's shoulders tense, "if you all keep constantly pointing fingers at each-other! So cut it out!"

"O-Okay... S-Sorry!" Iruma stutters, gripping her arms. "I-I'll be quiet now..."

"Good," Yumeno repeats. "So, Kaito, can you explain why exactly you think the culprit took the poison last night?"

"Gladly!" the astronaut shouts with passion, pumping a fist once more. "If we assume the culprit broke the cabinet when getting the poison," he grins, "the culprit must've been in a rush— so it would make sense that the culprit stole the poison right before night-time!"

"That actually makes sense," Maki adds. "The culprit might have took it right before night-time to avoid attention."

"They might've been running out of time too, which makes even more sense," Hoshi adds blankly, making everyone wonder if he's actually being sarcastic. 

"Since that's decided," Kiibo scratches his chin. "Who had the motive to murder Gonta?"

"Who had the _time_ to murder Gonta?" Hoshi speaks again. "That's the question."

"Time, you say?" Iruma repeats, scratching her chin in over-exaggerated confusion.

"Yeah, why?"

"I might be fucking wrong, just letting you know..." the inventors sighs. "But a fucking beautiful genius like me shouldn't be wrong, okay? Just make sure to keep an open mind'n shit..."

Maki crosses her arms. "Get on with it."

"Okay, so I saw two people walking back to their dorm rooms right before the night-time announcement that night. One of them could've stole the poison if they were fucking fast!"

"So who do you think could be the culprit?"

"Well..." Iruma looks down at the ground surprisingly dejectedly. "I'm fucking sorry... but... um..."

She continues. "Yumeno, Tenko? Did you guys head straight to your dorms and rest up for the night— or did one of you go somewhere else afterwards?"


	14. Trial VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An execution is detailed in this chapter.

The tension withing the trial room could be cut with a knife, emotions were spiraling out of control.

Yumeno stares at Kaede, raising a brow in a mix of confusion and disbelief. "You really think that we might've killed Gonta? Like, really?"

Kaede returns the same brow. "If what Iruma told us is true, then you two are our prime suspects."

"B-B-Bu..." Tenko stammers, raising her hands feebly. "There aren't any other possible suspects...?"

"We already discussed how Kaito and I were investigating the lab's last night, so we have alibis..."

"Me and Kiibs were in my lab before the fucking night-time announcement," Iruma says, "so we're in the clear!"

"Everybody has an alibi~" Ouma coos. "Except you two..." He giggles.

"W-Wha...?" Tenko stutters, braids twirling out of control. "I would never murder anyone!"

"Neither would I!" Yumeno adds, hat flying in the air.

"It was one of you," the pianist says. "I will contradict your argument!"

Angie grunts.

**PANIC ATTACK!: MAGICAL STRENGTH!**

 

**Tenko screams, "I didn't do it!"**

 

**"I didn't do it either!" Yumeno yells.**

 

**"You don't have any evidence!"**

 

**The magician says, "It couldn't have been me!"**

 

**"Don't look at us!" Tenko raises her hands in defending position.**

 

**However, the whole room falls silent when...**

 

**"I have an alibi! is heard.**

 

**_BREAK!_ **

 

"Share it, please," Amami smiles.

"I was..."

"Yes?"

"Um..."

Maki scowls, pig-tails falling flat. "What's wrong? Are you lying?"

"No I'm not!" Yumeno worries. "It's just embarrasing..."

"Your life is on the line, Yumeno," Hoshi persuades.

"Okay, then..." Yumeno inhales. Then she shouts...

 

 

 

"I WAS TOUCHING MYSELF!"

 

 

 

Ouma bursts into laughter, "Are you kidding me? You're actually doing that while you're in a killing game! Wow!"

Iruma, however frowns, "You've got quite a pair of ladyballs to start getting horny when my life is on the line!"

The courtroom is in disharmony, laughter booms, some faces turn red, it was a palooza of chaos, however, Tenko was the only one not smiling.

Yumeno breathes shakily, eyeing everyone across the room. She says to Tenko, "Tenko...?"

"No..." tears build up within the aikido master's eyes. "No... N-No..."

"I see," Shirogane breathlessly replies. "It seems we have our culprit."

"No... This isn't..."

"It seriously just came down to alibi's?" Ouma deadpans. "Boring!"

Even Kirumi agrees, "How anti-climactic..."

"Why? Why didn't it work?"

"So you admit to it?" Kiibo asks.

"I..." a lone tear slips down. "Yumeno..."

"Don't call me that," the magician replies with sass.

"So... Kaede?" Amami says. "Care to sum the case up for us?"

"Gladly."

**CLOSING ARGUMENT: COMMENCE!**

It all started when the culprit received their motive video, I assume that his was their motive. Once they decided to make the dire choice of murder, they quickly made up a plan. First, right before night-time, they crept into Saihara's lab after hanging out with Yumeno. The night-time announcement was approaching quickly, so there was a rush. This is why they accidentally broke the glass cabinet when they stole the poison. However, the rest of the plan couldn't be executed until the party. First, they looked over Kirumi's sheet of everyone's orders to find which beverage Gonta had ordered. Afterwards, she poisoned his drink when no-one was looking and left the scene. Finally, they waited for the poison to take it's affect, and the murder to succeed. However, the culprit has a flimsy alibi, and they left a few traces of evidence behind, isn't that right...

**TENKO CHABASHIRA! THE ULTIMATE AIKIDO MASTER!**

"Why...? Why did this have to happen?"

"Why did you do it?" Kaede asks, hand raises to her chin. "Why did you target Gonta?"

Tenko stares at the ground, "He was big, strong, and he was a threat."

"Too who?"

"To Yumeno."

Kaito speaks up, "So he was only someone to go after? Since you were planning to murder, you wanted to boost Yumeno's chance of survival if your plan doesn't work?"

"I guess so."

"That's... Kind in a way," Iruma adds, uncharacteristically of her. "Kind in a really fucked up, jacked up in shit way."

"But, what about motive?" Kirumi asks.

Tenko tenses up, "There is war outside. And... And my master and mother were in the middle of it, fighting to survive."

Angie raises her head, "War..."

Everyone's faces go pale, and they look unhinged.

"I suppose I dampened your spirits, didn't I? Haha..."

"Tenko..." Yumeno lets a lone tear fall. "This is all so stupid..."

"I guess my master and mother will join me soon!"

Monokuma cheers, "Okie dokie! Are we all ready?"

"Good-bye everyone!"

"It's PUNISHMENT TIME!"

"I wish you the best of luck! Hopefully we will all see each-other another life! Until then, good-bye!"

She was promptly dragged away.

 

********TENKO CHABASHIRA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY** ** ** **

********  
IT IS TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT** ** ** **

 

Tenko was eventually dragged to the middle of a field, a battle-field. She stares around, uneasy. Slowly, one by one, logs start flying around her. And to add to the challenge, the ground starts collapsing around her. She does the only thing she thought of in that moment.

She runs.

 

**Battle for a True Hero: Champion's Road**

 

She runs like the wind, her pig-tails drilling in loops. She jumps over gaps, she dodges spikes, jumps over fire, dodges spikey balls. She runs and runs and runs and...

Monokuma clicks a red button.

The ceiling starts to crumble and fall. Her legs start to feel like jello, and her hair was a tangly mess. But she sees it, she sees the exit, the light...

But it was a trap.

It was a lie.

The wall raises up before she could leap over it, and she is left with the remaining deadly obstacles. Her body become a bloody, battered corpse, misshapen and ugly.

She was unrecognizable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to finish this chapter up for you all!
> 
> Sorry for the terrible quality.

**Author's Note:**

> veritas nunquam perit: the truth never perishes


End file.
